


Building ourselves, building us

by reenosweeny



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Sanvers, F/F, Lena will have friends because she deserves them!, Lucy is back!, Slow burn Supercorp, Smut, after season 2 finale, badass Kara, kara is trying to find herself, kara tells lena she is supergirl, lena is learning how to play with others, surprise appearances from various DC characters, they are a gay mess, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reenosweeny/pseuds/reenosweeny
Summary: Kara is devastated after season 2 finale. In a last ditch effort she tells Lena about her secret, it does not go well at all. She realizes that she can't go on with her personal and professional life in shambles and leaves to find herself after confessing another thing to the Luthor.Lena is left without Kara to face the bombs that she dropped on her, having to reconstruct her sense of trust again.Follows the journey of the two characters facing their own demons. Growing to a point that maybe they could be something healthy.





	1. There is something I need to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks of right after the finale. Guess where Kara was flying to?

Lena Luthor was nursing her third glass of scotch wallowing on her office couch. How could she have been so stupid, so damn careless? Was she so starved for motherly love that she would take it from literally anyone? Lillian certainly did a number on her; maybe the full extent was still to be seen. 

The brunette did not know how to let people in, or at least the right way. She either left them completely out (99% of the population), or she let them in all the way. Sometimes she truly wished she could be stone cold persona she projected, however she was only human. Unfortunately, humans were a social species and craved personal contact. Maybe she should just create a couple of AI's and be done with it.

Lena sighed and took a large swig of her drink. Was she seriously considering building friends? Mad scientist here we go. Before she could elaborate further on her personal Frankenstein plans, she heard a thud on her balcony. Supergirl. The second least person she wanted to see right now, only behind Kara Danvers.

She filled up her glass and took the time to compose herself to face the hero.

"If you came here to admonish me for unleashing an alien invasion get in line. I'm already doing a fine job by myself."

The blond just shook her head and entered further into the office. That was when Lena could really see the girl. Head down, slumped shoulders, bloodshot eyes, tearstains and all together broken. She looked nothing like the force of nature the superhero usually did. Defeat written all over her even though she just saved the world for the nth time.

Supergirl pushed a chair so she could seat in front of Lena. She regarded the CEO, the disheveled look, the half-empty bottle. Of course, the woman would be beating herself up for being manipulated by Rhea than praising herself for getting a device ready in mere minutes to save the world. 

"I came because I have to talk to you. I owe you some answers."

Lena scoffed. "Yeah, right. Tell me this then, how much does Kara Danvers hates me right now? I literally banished her boyfriend from earth."

"You saved the planet. You did what I should have done. However, I was naive and believed that people could change given the chance. No matter how many times it took. I should have ended this with Rhea a long time ago. Should have recognize the treat she was." The Kryptonian eyes glistened with tears. "Instead I let her manipulate you and Mon-El. Two of the people I care... cared the most."

"So you hate me too for banishing Prince Charming?"

"Rao Lena! I could never hate you. You are my best friend and…. so much more.” 

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes begging her to understand. “I loved Mon-El, I really did, yet I was never in love with him. I could never give to him something that was already yours."

"What are you talking about? We don't even know each other like that.” Lena spoke perplexed.

“Don’t we tough?” Supergirl said with sad smile. “I know you Lena Luthor and I know that you know me.”

The wheels started to turn in Lena’s brain, she once had sure she knew who the hero was. She was certain the girl was only befriending to keep a close eye on a Luthor. A clever plan she must admit, but the further into their friendship they got Lena discarded that hypothesis. Her best friend, the embodiment of sunshine, the woman she would never be good enough for, could never be that cunning. Kara couldn’t lie to save her life, yet here they were.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said seeing tears beginning to cloud Lena’s green eyes. She reached into the pocket of her suit and took of her glasses and a hair band. She put her glasses on and her hair in a ponytail. 

“No, no, no.” The CEO clasped a hand over her mouth in shock as her heart sank.

Indeed in front of her stood a broken Kara Danvers fidgeting with her glasses in a Supergirl suit. Did she really know this woman? How much of their friendship was true? Lena was beyond angry; with herself for letting her feelings get the better of her when it came to the Kryptonian, at Kara for the betrayal. They had spent so much time sharing secrets, laughing together, hell they had even flirted!

“How could you?” Lena screamed at the alien in front of her. “Was it fun to play double agent with a Luthor?” She continued throwing her glass straight at the hero’s face. “Was it fun to toy with my feelings?” This time her scotch bottle hit her target.

“It wasn’t like that.” Kara whispered beaten; glass shards all over her now damp hair and face.

“What was it like? Huh? Tell me!” Lena was blinded by rage; the last person she thought would hurt her had just stabbed her. Et tu Brutus? She loaded the gun that resided in her purse. “Look at me and tell me how it felt to lie! Look at me! You made me fall in love with a fucking lie.” 

The superhero just hung her head in shame.

“I hate you, I hate you!” Lena wailed after every bullet was shot into steel skin, as if shooting the lies away. When her barrel was out, she collapsed on the ground. She just shot her lying, conniving best friend who she happens to be infatuated with, her mother would be proud.

“Are you done?” An unharmed Kara asked with a new resolve in her voice. The only answers she got were empty green eyes staring at her.

“I know I should have told you sooner. Rao, even your mother knew you would hate me for it; but I was selfish.” Kara said getting up to scoop a struggling Lena from the ground and lowering her safely at the couch. 

She took her sit again sighed. “You were my oasis, my safe place. You were the only person in my life who was interested in me and not in what I could do. You saw me, not Supergirl, not the girl who tried so hard to be a wallflower. That was breath of fresh air I didn’t even know I needed. So yes, I was selfish; I made a mistake and hurt you for it. I just couldn’t stay away from you and I knew the moment I told you everything would change. I just wanted one solid thing in my life and you were it.”

“You don’t know how I would’ve reacted; you took that chance away from me.” The CEO spit bitterly.

“Exactly! I could not risk losing you!”

“Do think so little of me that you thought I would have shunned you for being who you are?”

“No, of course not. However from experience, there are four standard reactions when people discover I’m an alien. 1 they fear me and want nothing to do with me, 2 they are curious and want to run tests to see how I work, 3 they accept me and want to take care of me like a stranded puppy.”

“What did you assume? That I would fear and want to experiment on you because I’m a Luthor?” 

“For fucking sake Lena we’ve been over this a million times! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR FAMILY! You are your own person and that’s it.” Kara raised her voice in frustration.

“Hum, should have pegged you sooner.” Lena laughed sardonically. “Lightning doesn’t strike twice. Two people defending a Luthor, that would be a miracle, or a joke. Although, you didn’t really trusted me did you?”

“I didn’t want you to get sucked in into this Supergirl thing. You were mine, only mine.” Kara answered whispering the last part.

“You’re incredibly presumptuous to think I would be sucked into anything.” Lena said arching an eyebrow.

“I’m not as oblivious as people like to think. My sister dedicated her life to protect me, my stepfather got captured by CADMUS to keep me safe, Winn is now a DEO agent, James parades around as masked vigilante. There are two common denominators here, danger and me. You already have enough problems as it is, I didn’t to add.”

At that, Lena paused and examined the distressed hero. Although very misguided she could see the twisted logic behind Kara’s words. After all, she was also Lena’s go to person, the one that didn’t want anything out of her. The problem was: how she could trust this woman after she hid such an important part of herself? Hell, she may not even know her real name. That was a startling thought.

“How can I trust a word of what you are saying Supergirl? I don’t even know your real name.”

“Kara Zor-El.”

“How can I believe that?” Lena pressed.

Kara was getting impatient she needed to get Lena’s trust back, at least a fraction of it. She huffed and thought how she could prove herself. On Krypton, it was so much easier…

“A sacred Kryptonian vow.”

“A what?”

“You know for a fact that I’m Kryptonian right?”

“Yes, of course I do…”

“Then research your brothers archives later if you don’t believe me, or ask Alex, Rao even Kal-El if you want to. A sacred Kryptonian vow can only be taken once a lifetime, and no Kryptonian has ever broken it. It supposed to bring doom and darkness from the light of Rao if broken.”

“Suppose I believed that, what would you even vow to?” The brunette challenged.

Kara straightened her back, wiped the tears and scotch still wetting her face, took a deep breath. When she was ready, she stared unflinchingly at Lena’s green orbs.

“I Kara Zor-El, heir of the noble House of El, invoke in Rao’s light the sacred vow. I vow to always tell you the whole truth Lena Luthor. May the shadows descend upon me if I ever break this vow.” 

“So what? Now you’re contractually obligated to tell me truth?” Lena smirked.

“Basically yes.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Why did you lie to me about being Supergirl?”

“I never lied. I just never told you. I’ve told you my reasons, I was selfish.”

“Tell me about your family.” Lena asked, testing the limits of this vow.

“You already know the basics. My parents did die in fire when my planet exploded. I was 13 and sent to earth to protect my baby cousin Kal-El. My ship got knocked out of course. I stayed in the Phantom Zone, a place where time doesn’t exist, for 25 earth years dreaming about my last day on Krypton. When I got here, my cousin had already grown up and became Superman. He didn’t need me or wanted to deal with me. Two scientists Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers, a DEO agent, adopted me when I was 13. Their daughter is my sister Alex and that’s how I became Kara Danvers.”

“Wait, that makes you 51 years old.”

“Yes, chronologically it does.”

“Why did you became Supergirl?”

“Alex was on plane that was about to crash, I couldn’t allow it. It all snowballed from there. Thank Rao I now get to use this powers for something good other than repressing then every single second.”

“You didn’t have your powers on Krypton?”

“No. I was normal. We were a humanoid race that was thousands of years scientifically ahead of Earth. Our God, Rao, is our red sun. Turns out that when exposed to the radiation from a yellow sun we get these powers as a side-effect.”

“Why?”

“I don’t really know. On Krypton, for centuries we improved genetically the DNA of our offspring. I think along the way it changed how our cells react to certain levels of radiation. I’m basically a solar battery.”

“Did you love him?” The CEO finally blurted.

“Mon-El? Yes, I did.”

“Were you in love with him?” Lena asked, voice wavering.

“No. I already told you so.” 

That answer seemed to trigger Lena’s dormant anger. She got up from the couch – with some difficult – and stared Kara down.

“No! You. Do. Not. Get. To. Do. This! First, you lie to me, than I shoot you, you take an odd oath and now you want to say you have feeling for me? Hell no. I waited so long for this, but now! It’s too damn late and fucking complicated! Go rebound anywhere else; I don’t care what you do as long as I don’t see you.” The brunette said dismissively.

“Lena we need to talk about this.” Kara pleaded.

“It’s too much Kara. The world was almost conquered because of my stupidity, Lillian of all people tried to save me, and with you being Supergirl. I can’t take it.”

“Just go Kara.” Lena said with a final tone and went to fix herself another drink from a new bottle. When she turned back, Kara was not there anymore, only the broken glass pieces in her place.

 

-//-

 

A week later Lena was trying to get back to her routine. She was swamped with crisis meetings about her transportation device. Her mind would not cooperate with her busy schedule always going back to a certain alien. She was in the middle of writing yet another letter explaining why she destroyed what could possibly be the next huge technological leap when she hear the familiar thud on her balcony. 

She opened the door to send Kara on her way but before she could say a word, the blond beat her to it.

“I know you don’t want to see or talk to me. I respect that, but I had to say goodbye. I’m going to a place where I can learn how to be a better person and a better hero. It doesn’t exactly exist on this realm so I made you this com.” Kara said putting an envelope on the ground. “I was told that you would be able to reach me with this. If you ever need me, I will be here, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it.”

The silence was thick between then. Too many questions, too many answers. They could only stare at one another. A light wind reveled a figure hovering a few foot above then.

“Well, my ride is here. There’s a letter on the envelope if you’re interested. Take care Lena.” Kara smiled sadly.

Lena watched as Kara reached the figure on the sky and then flew away from National City, from her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Comments are like potstickers to me!


	2. Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kara leaving from Lena's point of view and how she went through that first year.  
> Trigger warnings btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the response to this fic. I was truly overwhelmed.  
> I'll try to update once a week maybe even more if schedule allow me.

For two months, Lena Luthor had questions - and to be frank some answers - haunting her. The rectangular manila piece of paper mocked her from its place at the left side of her desk. Yet she had not succumbed to it for she was too angry and hurt to do so.

If Kara could just leave after everything they said, the least she could do was ignore the last piece of the Kryptonian she had.

She was a Luthor dammit! It was in her DNA to be cold and uncaring. It was not as if she spent half of her day glaring at it hoping it would either explode or give her answers.

Lena Luthor was a pragmatic woman. She knew that doing the exact same thing and hoping for a different outcome was one of the definitions of insanity. Put that on the ever-growing Kara-Danvers-ruined-me tab.

She managed to last a few more days with her paper enemy intact. Of course, life would have a cruel sense of humor. After an extremely draining board meeting Jess told there was reporter from CatCo waiting for her. Her heart skipped a beat, maybe it was _her_.

It was not. It was ironically Kara's old boss interviewing her for how L Corp numbers managed to improve in only a year after transitioning from Luthor Corp. The man was every bit as rude as Kara had told her so. This seemed more a like a testimony than an interview. He didn't care about her opinions, he only wanted to snoop around for some scandal. It was obvious this was mere formality; he already had a preconceived idea of her and of this article. This was Snapper trying to shake her for information, which she would _never_ give willingly.

"I don't know how ponytail managed to get so many quotes out of you, I'll give her that." He mumbled as he left Lena's office.

That did it. She missed ponytail’s interviews that felt more like friendly chats. She missed trusting that Kara would never misquote her or try to write a scandalous piece on a Luthor. She missed her smile that could light up Lena's sterile office. God, she missed the crinkle. That was how she gave in, having anything of Kara's was better than having nothing. Damn cute aliens, always getting their way.

She drew a deep breath and after 65 days - who was counting - broke the house of El crest that sealed the envelope.

Inside she found an ancient looking dodecagonal piece of gold attached to a card; she examined the strange looking object first. On one side it was engraved with what she supposed was a Hermes caduceus on the center, with one of the twin snakes missing. On the she found an intricate carving of a triple-bodied woman carrying torches, a dagger and a key. _What the hell Kara?_

The card had a series of instructions neatly written in Kara’s messy handwriting and a huge _Yes, this is your com_ scribbled next to where the gold used to be.

 

_ The soul whisperer _

_This coin is an ancient Greek form of safely passing messages. It has 12 corners to honor each of the major deities. On each side, it has a representation of god to honor and ask for their blessing. Hermes the messenger of the gods, and Hecate the goddess of magic. A message can be passed by sister coins united by Hermes snakes and Hecate magic. One user only have to whisper the others name while holding the coin and the link is established. It works as long as the other user has the coin on their person._

_I know this sounds crazy but I’ve seen it work. I’ll always keep mine with me. As I said before, if you ever need me in any capacity, as a hero or a friend, I’ll listen and find my way to you through the link._

 

How wonderful, Kara left her with a coin that seemed to belong more at museum and magic? Don’t even let Lena get started on that nonsense. At least now, she knew she had no real means of contacting the Kryptonian and that Kara had gone completely insane.

Not seeing how things could get worse than magic memorabilia Lena opened the other envelope confidently. A decision that she would come to regret.

 

_Dear Lena,_

_I am sorry for leaving. If you are reading this thank you for giving me a chance to explain myself._

_I’m sorry for leaving without talking things through with you. I knew that if I gave it some time we could work things out together. However, something you said had scared me out of my mind. You said that you had feelings for me; I would not dare to imagine that on my wildest dreams. You see, if we have talked I would have faltered. I would not have been able to leave. I had to leave, it was not something I wanted but something I need. I’ll give some context as to why._

_Ever since I arrived on Earth, the first thought that enters my mind is why. Why me? Out of everyone in Krypton, why did I get to survive? Would it not have been better if I had joined my people in Rao’s light? Would it not be better to join then now? Some mornings the answer is easy._

_Sometimes is a resounding no. My parents sacrificed their lives to get me here. The least I could do to honor them and my people is live. Other times is a broken yes. I arrived here to protect Kal-El but he never need me. I no longer had a purpose on Earth, only the grief of losing everyone and everything I ever knew. Those days when I tatter the edge are the ones pain threatens to drown me so I just swim on it. One would think that because I’m always smiling I don’t have this constant turmoil inside. That’s where I beat your stoic poker face Lee, I quickly discovered that humans are disarmed by a smile and tend to ask less questions. Don’t mistake me, I’m not always faking my smiles, at the end of both of this days the only thing I can do is hope. I hope with all my might that my life will be worth it._

_On my first year on Earth I had more ‘yes’ days then ‘no’ days. Besides the obvious; strange planet, language and people, I had to suddenly deal with this powers. How do you think I discovered I could fly? One night I sneaked out of my room in the Danvers house and jumped from their roof. What I hoped would be a fatal fall was my first flight. Believe me discovered that my skin was impervious by trial and error. At the time I was consumed with grief and longing for my family. That is why Alex didn’t like me at first, not only I was an alien I acted like one. With time the Danvers began to grow on me, their constant show of love gave me strength. Than Jerimiah was taken because of me, to protect me. Another person sacrificing himself for me. Why?_

_As the years passed, I accepted that this was my reality. I accepted that Kara Danvers would always be a wallflower, someone that didn’t draw attention. I had to keep my Earth family safe, it was the least I could do for them._

_When I became Supergirl I thought I was finally finding myself, finding my purpose. Fighting for those who cannot and being able to save people is an indescribable feeling. Then Kara Danvers became a reporter at CatCo, I genuinely thought I was finally useful on both fronts. I was happy. At the same time I tried to give a chance to Mon-El, the proverbial prince on paper, I was growing close to you. Without me realizing you became my safe place, where I could be me without fear. You became my anchor. I could not help myself not to fall for you. I admire you so much, a girl with an iron will. You did not let your past or your family define you Lee. You fought nonstop to be you own person, an incredibly good and kind person. All of that while running an empire at only 24. You are sans doubt, the most remarkable being I have ever met._

_I don’t think I need to say that my personal life was in scrambles between you and Mon-El. Between what I expected of myself and I who I truly wanted. Kara Danvers was becoming more of an alias than Supergirl was; I lost sight of myself. When the Daxomite invasion came through and I failed so many times to end it my professional life crumbled. All I had keeping me standing was you and thought you were safe. However, I was not even completely honest with you. I selfishly thought that if I could fix one thing the rest would follow. My timing couldn’t be worse. I know that now. As I know why I always came to you, because with you I was just Kara Zor-El. Someone that had become a stranger to me._

_Please do not misunderstand me; I have been happy on Earth. Out of everything that happened in my life, surviving the Kryprton explosion, gaining these powers and even being Supergirl, I am the most grateful for Alex and Eliza. They loved me unconditionally when I couldn’t do it for myself. They have shown me daily that love knows no boundaries. They made me feel safe, gave me hope, showed me the beautiful side of this strange yellow starred sky. That’s why I believe in people, how can I not? When I’ve been shown so many big and small acts of love trough my life. So yes, I might be tad bit too optimistic about people in general; but I have to be if I am not I might lose my faith. I can focus on either the pain or the happiness in my life, and although ever since I came to this planet, happiness became synonymous with struggle I’d rather have that than become broken. To some I may be a victim, but I refuse to be victimized._

_After our disastrous talk, I understood that I needed to better for myself, for you, for National City.I had lost my focus. I reached out to Kal and he told me about Themyscira. An island protected by the Gods where the fiercest warriors he ever met trained. He told me about their princess, Diana, a woman of remarkable kindness and fight skills. Someone who could guide me onto being a better hero and person. I reached out to her and she agreed to train me as long as I followed the Amazon way. I immediately accepted. The first thing she told me: you cannot hope to fight a war when you have one within yourself. Yep, I guess I’m in for something out of this world (I couldn’t resist the pun)._

_That brings me to why I left you so abruptly. I needed you to be last person I saw before I left. I needed your green eyes scorched into my memory. I needed to know that I was still anchored and for that, I would come back._

_I know I have no right, but I have one last favor to ask of you. Do not shut out from the world. I know is greatly my fault that you have this urge. However, do not denied the world of the pleasure of knowing you. I told Winn (the guy that helped you with the atmospheric iron device) that you could beat him in Left for Dead 2 while playing chess. He was outraged and asked for a showdown to see who is better. He told me to give you his number but I have inkling you would not call him. This is his email:_ _winn.s@gmail.com_ _. Please contact him. Before you, he was my best friend and the smartest person I knew. Winn is a great guy, you have a lot of common interests and he knows what is like to be judged by something that was out of your control, but that is his story to share._

_I know you will excel without me, as you always do. I hope to be able to do the same and come back a little more put together. I already miss you._

_As Keats said once, “I love you the more in that I believe you had liked me for my own sake and for nothing else.”_

_Yours,_

_Kara Zor-El._

 

_-//-_

Lena Luthor took a week out of work for personal reasons immediately after reading the letter. A catatonic CEO asked a perplexed Jess to cancel her week and call her driver. That was the first night she cried herself to sleep, imagining a young Kara jumping of a roof or trying something equally dangerous.

She knew Supergirl carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, which was obvious each time you looked at the hero. What she had not factored in was that the girl actually carried the weight of two world or her shoulders, one dead and one alive, one to remember and the other to protect. Add that to the fact that for her Supergirl was more of a symbol than a real person. Nevertheless, she was one. How the ripples of her past didn’t affect her more was beyond Lena. At the end of day, Kara was even stronger than Supergirl. That infuriated the brunette, she was supposed to be angry with Kara no admiring her even more. Although knowing how much faith in people the Kryptonian had it hurt to know she kept her secret for so long.

Now Kara was going to some sort of superhero college/rehab to work on herself. Maybe it was time Lena did the same. L-Corp was in solid ground, Lillian and Lex were no longer the threat they once were. She knew she had more than a few inner demons to slay. It would be hard, like everything in her life, but maybe worth it.

To begin with, she had to acknowledge that Kara was in love with her, even after seeing her at her worst. Even after she reacted like a psychopath at shot her repeatedly. That was a hard pill to swallow for she was so used to hatred and indifference she didn’t know how to take it. Maybe just acknowledging would do for now, after all Kara was not even in this realm.

She knew for a long time that she was in love with Kara. However she was afraid to lose her best friend deeming herself unworthy of her. It was true that she loved a part of Kara, the part that she knew, but what about the rest? It was still too early to say and without said person in her life almost impossible to reach a conclusion.

That led her to her to her other problem. Where the hell was Themyscira and who was this Diana that Kara went gallivanting into the sunset with? You could call it jealousy or worry for her friend. Never underestimate Lena Luthor with time on her hands. Three days in her week of ‘personal days’ also known as “The coping week’, she had managed to make her own database search engine. Using L-Corp data as well as Lex old notes and expanded with little hacks into DEO, CIA, FBI and MI5 databases. Maybe it was not legal but it was not Lena’s fault that people left that kind of information so easily accessible. She finally had her own codex of information.

Lena only had to type Diana and Themyscira to have her scream inundated with files. One citing her as the alias of Wonder Woman with pictures attached. Of fucking course, Kara would take lessons from an actual Goddess, well demi-goddess! That explained the whole other realm situation and The Soul Whisperer. She was not jealous at all that Kara was living in island of warrior Victoria Secrets models.

After two more days of a routine of crying herself to sleep, glaring at Wonder Woman and feeling a crippling loneliness. Lena decided that enough was enough. She would take a page of Kara’s book and give people a chance. Well, not everyone. She could try to engage the elite social circle of National City but she was still to raw from everything to endure the games this people like to play. Games. She had nothing to lose so she sent a very business-like email to Winn daring him for an online duel of Left for Dead 2 and chess on the weekend. After, of course, running a thorough background check on him. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice on me.

Winslow "Winn" Schott, Jr was human, former programmer at CatCo Probably where he met Kara. Now he is a technician for the D.E.O. All of that was standard to Lena. What caught her eye was Winn’s father, the murderer known as Toymaker. Was that what Kara meant when she said he knew what it was like to be judged by something out of your control or that they had a lot in common – like psychopathic killer parents?

When Saturday afternoon came around Lena was cursing loudly at Kara for making her do this. Since when she had online playdates? She was nervously sweating in her comfy pajamas, also known as Kara’s doughnut one. At 10pm sharp she received a notification on Skype of an audio call with winn.s, she let it ring a couple times trying to gather her wit and answered.

“Hello?”

“The infamous Lena Luthor!”

“Ok, maybe this was not such a good idea…”

“NO, no. That sounded bad. What I meant was the infamous woman that Kara talked about nonstop for a year.”

“She did that?”

“She would melt someone’s face if they ever said anything not remotely good about you. Now to add to injury of being replaced as best friend and resident genius I learn that you have superior gamer and chess skills? We have only one option left, a battle to the death.”

“Jesus, are we going to shoot some zombies or not Schott?”

8 hours later when they had beaten both of their personal records finishing all the Left for Dead 2 levels and 5 chess matches later their call was still on.

“I cannot believe you beat me at every single game of chess and still got more headshots. Are you sure you’re human? No preconceive here.” Winn teased.

“Yeap, all too human Winn. Only I grew up playing stress chess with Lex. We would play some video game while playing 4 boards simultaneously. He said it was good practice to make calculated decisions under duress. We all know how that turned out for him, as for me I now have incredible multitasking skills.”

“Damn, the perks of growing up with a super villain.”

Lena laughed at that, not many people would make that joke. After hours of shouting at each other to either shoot or move their pieces, they had develop some form of comradery.

“Thank you Winn, this was was delightful day. I did not realized I needed to blow so much steam, zombie killing never disappoints.”

“Thank you Lena, things have been heavy around here too. I miss her so much; it’s been incredibly boring and lonely without my favorite rambling alien.”

“I know, but I guess us mere mortals were not enough to help her this time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t she told you guys that she was leaving with Diana princess of Themiscyra?”

“Yes, she did.”

“You didn’t bother to look who the hell this princess was?”

“Well Alex tried but all we found was that she acted as some kind of ambassador of Themyscira.”

“God the MI5 is way better than you guys, Diana is Wonder Woman.”

“No way! Wonder Woman? No way! Kara would have said something!”

“Would she out another superhero?”

“No she wouldn’t. Wait, how did you have accesses to MI5 files?”

Lena smirked. “The same way I have accesses to the DEO files, do you honestly call that a firewall Schott?”

“You hacked me?!?” Winn asked in shock.

“Easily. Maybe you should try to hack L-Corp mainframe to learn some tricks.” Lena added with a good natured laugh.

-//-

That was the first of many late nights on skype that evolved to movie nights and soon playing with L-Corp new projects.

To say Lena and Winn got along nicely was to put it mildly. He was a less arrogant version of what she hopped Lex would turn out. As for Winn, Lena was someone out of his perfect woman ideas. Well, not the murderous family part. If it weren’t so obvious that she and Kara had something unresolved he would have no qualms about pursuing her romantically.

As the months passed L-Corp designs had more and more lines of code written by Winn, the same went for the DEO and Lena. Winn may even have used Lena’s codex once or twice to gather information for some cases. Lena might have or not found a way to mass-produce Alex beloved gun with the schematics Winn gave her.

Winn became a permanent fixture on Lena’s penthouse on the weekends claiming that it was crime to not put her entertainment system to good use. Between killing zombies and trying to build alien weapons a sense of trust slowly crept up on them. For Lena it was unsettling how natural Winn looked at his side of the couch in her house, it was as if it was always his.

One night after marathoning Buffy the Vampire Slayer they were quite drunk having to take a sip each time Buffy or one of the Scoobys used a neologism.

“I still can’t believe this is your first time watching Buffy.” Slurred an inebriated Winn.

“I was 3 when the show first aired Winny.” A slightly less drunk Lena shot back.

“I keep forgetting that you’re baby. Kara is such a cradle robber.”

“What?” Lena asked spiting her drink.

“Oh come on Lee, there was something between you two. You don’t get Kara Danvers undying loyalty the way you did without her having feelings for you. And I was the one she asked if was customary in human friendships to fill one’s office with flowers.”

“She told you that.” Lena groaned hiding her face in the nearby pillow.

“Yeap. So spill Luthor and I don’t mean your drink.”

Lena mumbled an answer into the pillow.

“It’s ok honey. Everyone who really knows Kara, except for Alex, is a little in love with her. Been there, done that. Believe me.”

“What exactly did you do?” A livid Lena asked abruptly getting into Winn’s space.

“Calm down, jelly bean. I told her how I felt and she nicely let me down.”

Lena let out a sigh of relief.

“OMG you were jealous for real.”

“Look Winny there’s not much to say okay.” Lena said with tears clouding her eyes.

“That bad?”

Lena nodded

“I’m going to hold you now, ok?” Winn said before bringing Lena to rest her head on his chest and embracing her. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

Lena huffed and shed a few tears. “The thing is I think I have to?” She nestled herself further on Winn’s embrace before continuing. “Right after the Daxamite invasion Supergirl came to see me and she told me she was Kara. My best friend, the one person I trusted completely had lied to me. I was already a mess because of Rhea but the way I reacted Winn…” Lena trembled at the memory. “I told her I had feeling for her than I fucking shot her and she just stood there. It was a disaster. Kara ended up taking some Kryptonian truth oath; she told me she was in love with me.” Lena sobbed “And I… I sent her away. I pushed her away Winny. Now she’s gone and I only have a coin.” Lena finished shaking.

“That was…bad. Yeah there is no other way to put it when you shoot someone even if they are bulletproof. However, Kara was a mess after she talked to you. She told me she was ‘a stubborn stupid alien who couldn’t see love if hit her on the face lined in kryptonite’.  She dropped a lot on you; it is understandable that you wouldn’t react well. She knew that.”

Lena just kept letting her tears fall while being comforted by Winn.

“Now, you said something about a coin sweetie?”

Lena reached into her blouse to get the chain that she wore every single day since she found the coin. She showed Winn her precious weird metal.

“What exactly is this?” Winn said examining the strange piece of gold.

“Some sort of Godly communicator so I can reach Kara if I need her.”

“Aw she let you a way to talk to her?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

“I think is for emergencies only…and I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“You know what? I’ll go down with this ship. I love you two idiots.”

Lena laughed but grumpily added. “I’m a certified genius.”


	3. Year Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has been gone for a while now. What she has been up to in Themyscira? What about Lena? How was she moving foward with her life?

Lena entered her office yawning, she knew it was bad idea to indulge Winn and play Dungeons and Dragons online. That’s why she was running on no sleep at all, damn prolix Dungeon Master. On her way to her desk she could have sworn she a scroll, great now she was daydreaming about the game. A few minutes later Jess entered the office with Lena’s jumbo cup of eight shots of expresso and her schedule for the day. As Jess read from her tablet the CEO was marveling at the effects of caffeine, her attention span still scrambled.

“Ms. Luthor?”

“Hm?” Lena asked still enthralled with the gift of life that was caffeine.

“Are you aware there is a…” Jess turned her head to examine the object better. “Something like a scroll on your balcony?”

That got Lena’s attention. Was she not daydreaming? She wiped her chair around and sure enough, there was a scroll on her balcony. What kind of hellish day was she in for? Winslow was going to get a piece of her mind for leaving her grumpy and sleep deprived when someone was probably trying to kill her, again.

“Jess call security. Ask them to send the anti-bomb squad with hazmat suits. I need it to be cleared of any biohazard or alien technology by their lab.”

Lena huffed and stepped out of her office. Did people really think she was that easy to kill? Now she had to work on an improvised office in her conference room. She kept her schedule running smoothly, after all what was one more attempt at her life? Wednesday probably. That did not prevent Lena from screaming at Winn that he let her vulnerable during an assassination attempt, to what a worried technician responded that a DEO team would be there in 5 minutes . The CEO scoffed at him and asked if he thought she was helpless. She explained her own crime lab was already running tests on the artifact. Winn apologized profusely with promises of the best Kale detox smoothie Lena had ever seen. They hung up with the agent promising to stop by as soon as possible.

The sun was already setting when Lena got the results back from her security team. The scroll was completely clean. Not a single trace of explosive, toxin or any known alien technology. The x-rays only showed ink inside. L-Corp head security updated his boss after setting the scroll in plastic bag on her table.

Lena quickly dismissed Armando thanking him for his great work. She hopped he didn’t see her hands shaking or slight tremor in her voice when she asked him to leave her alone. There was only one person who would send her a scroll, especially to her balcony. Someone that had been gone for almost a year and a half now.

Kara.

She steeled herself for another of Kara’s letters, although a scroll was taking this whole Greek thing a little too far. The brunette examined the scroll and sure enough there was a house of El crest badly drawn on its wax seal. However, this time Lena was not going to make the same mistake, no way. She texted Winn immediately.

**[17:26] Need you here at L-Corp ASAP, Kara sent something.**

**[17:26] On my way**

**[17:36] Can u please tell Jess to let me in?**

Lena was impressed; it was true that the DEO headquarters was not that far, but ten minutes? Winn must have ran all the way here. She pressed a button on her table phone.

“Jess, can you please let Mr.Schott in? Make sure we’re not disturbed. Thank you.”

A red-faced panting Winn soon entered Lena’s makeshift office.

“You need to work out more Winny.” Lena teased her friend.

“Oh shut up Lee, I came here to rescue you and that’s the thanks I get?”

“Rescue me from what, may I ask?”

“The onslaught of emotion anything Kara related can send you.”

Lena offered him a half smile. “There’s water over there.” She said pointing to a balcony nearby the conference table.

“Thank you!” Winn said before gulping two cups of water. “Now, what did our favorite alien sent you?”

Lena just motioned with her eyes to the scroll in front of her.

“I can see why would think it was a bomb or had anthrax on it. Geez, I think this is legit papyrus. Well, say what you want but Amazons have one hell of a classy mail system.” He winked at the CEO.

“Of course, Amazons are amazing and a literal blessing of the Gods to the world.” Lena replied acidly.

“Bitter much Romeo? Juliet wrote YOU! Shall we read thy fair maid tales?”

“I knew that game would get to your head. I’m scared Winn, what if this goodbye? She’s been gone for so long now, and this is the first time she contacts anyone?”

“Lena sweetie, that big brain of yours can conjure a 1000 of more scary scenarios a second. There’s nothing worse than that, just open it.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, now break this horrible drawn seal or I will.”

“Fine. Here goes nothing.” Lena said breaking the seal and rolling open the scroll.

_Dear Lena,_

_Forgive me for not sending news sooner. I also apologize in advance for the terrible handwriting, I am actually writing this with a pen and ink. Diana took pity of me after my tenth ruined attempt with a feather and smuggled me a pen. However let’s start at beginning shall we?_

_A little more than a year ago, I arrived to Themyscira, and dear Rao I get why some people call it Paradise Island. The city is constructed over a series of hills with magnificent waterfalls, and lush forests. The only sounds on the beach are those of the waves crashing into impossible white sand._

_No sooner, Diana and I had landed her mother Queen Hippolyta arrived with her guard on horseback. They escorted us to the palace where the Queen proceeded to ask about my intentions in Themyscira and the world in general. I guess she was not a fan of my cousin when she met him; there is a first for anything. Oooh gossip time, did you know Kal and Diana dated for a while? I cannot imagine someone like her with him, no offense to Lois._

_Anyway, I swore to Queen Hippolyta that my only intention there was to learn from their wisdom in combat and life. Because of Kal I think she ordered me to be held by lasso of truth. Let me tell you something, that thing is like a psychotherapy punch to your brain. You say things you did not even know you thought were true before. She proceeded to ask me a series of questions, even if I had any intention of dominating humankind or impersonating a God. I guess she really does not like Kal and his patriarchal need to exert strength. I told her I beat him last time we saw each other, she seemed very pleased by it._

_Her last question was if I considered myself a warrior, I told her no. I was merely a girl with too much power and little training. That seemed to easy her mind. She ordered me to rise and said that she would personally oversee my initial training. I was literally shaking in my boots; she can give even you a few lessons on scary CEO face Lee._

_From there I had two nights to settle into the island and the everyday life of the Amazons. They lead a simple life; have led for millennia. To my surprise not all Amazons are warriors, although all have some training, they dedicated themselves to array of matters as any society would. They contribute equally to a peaceful happy life. There are many crops growing on the Island, the vineyards are breathtaking. You will be happy to know that now I only eat local organic food, and I have acquired a taste for wine! Amazon wine can actually get me drunk, really drunk if don’t watch myself and it’s delicious. You see, I’m finally on a Lena Luthor approved diet. The island has so many springs, hot springs and lakes that I don’t think I’ve explored than all. There is even one in a cavern where the water glows. I swear to Rao Lee, the water GLOWS. That obviously became one of my favorite spots._

_The architecture is unbelievable, the many temples and domes are awe-inspiring. You can’t turn a corner without finding some masterpiece sculptured. Their clothing is all made from island resources that means soft cotton tunics and mainly leather warrior ensembles. Winn would freak out with the amount of designs they have, almost everyone here rocks the gladiator chic look but in many designs. I gained my own set of clothes; I guess they did not like my suit or my sweaters. I have to say, the everything-leather is surprisingly comfortable and figure flatterer._

_After those two initial days, I haven’t had any days of. As soon as the sun illuminated the Island Queen Hippolyta began with my training. She said that what made an Amazon was not physical strength but mental strength. To say I lacked the last was overstating and I told her that. To which she responded that we only knew our own strength when put to the test, and that there’s no grater test than facing oneself and accepting all that you see. To achieve that she put me on a silent regime, I could not talk nor write until she deemed me ready to do so. That lasted for little more than a YEAR._

_Can you imagine me Kara-rambling-Danvers quiet for so long? On the first week I was sure I was going to fail, I was going crazy. I was by myself in a strange land where I could not talk, I never felt so alone in my life. The scary thing is when you can’t distract yourself; and I couldn’t I was banned from every activity except to wander through Themyscira, you get lost into your own mind. That was one of my worst nightmares. I relieved every single painful moment of my life on repeat. It was like the Phantom Zone all over again. I cried more than I thought it was Kryptonian possible; I lost count of the nights that Diana would silently watch me cry myself to sleep. I even lost me appetite. Seeing that Diana begged her mother to be able to tell me Amazon tales before bed, that was a light in the darkness. Someone was acknowledging me, I truly liked hearing all the stories of these remarkable women. I still haven’t had the time to thank Dianna for that, I’m sure the princess of Themyscira had much better things to do than to tell bedtime stories to crying alien, but she did it every night nonetheless._

_With time some of the other Amazons would come to me and sit in silence just keeping me company. I will never be able to repay their kindness, they would seat near me for hours shaperning their weapons, weaving fabric or in quietly contemplation. They showed me that I was not alone, that gave strength to face my fears. As Nietzsche wrote, "Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you." Well let’s say I dived head first into the abyss to face myself._

_After a few months, Hippolyta started to come to me with lasso and ask some questions. It hurt more than kryptonite, more than I ever remember hurting. I realized that I have survivor’s guilt. The Queen told that was one of the burdens of a warrior. Every time you go to war, you don’t come back with all of your fellow soldiers. Because some will fall and that’s the way of the war. Remembering those who fell and empathizing with their fate is what differentiates a true warrior from mercenary with no honor. However, you cannot bring back the dead only honor they in life._

_I also learned that I do have some sort of PTSD, which is why I thought of joining my family in Rao’s light so often. It was hard to come to terms that even after all this time I still had so much anger and resentment over my planet destruction. Another lesson I learned from Hippolyta is that one does not find herself it creates herself. That’s what I aimed to do. I spent months meditating about Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Trying to sew together the best parts of each._

_When I finally reached some sort of serenity Queen Hippolyta summoned me to my Amazon trial, that would decide if I was worthy or not of their training. I won’t deny that I was afraid but for the first time I knew what I would say even before the lasso compelled me to. I went into the arena and kneeled in front of the Queen and the Princess, the fellow amazons watching on the stands. General Philippus — the captain of the guard – restrained me with the lasso. The Queen soon began her inquiry._

_“Who are you?”_

_“Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Kryoton and heir to great house of El.”_

_“Who are Kara Danvers and Supergirl to you?”_

_“Just other names people call me depending on the side of myself they see.”_

_“How do you feel being the last survivor of your people?”_

_“Blessed by Rao. I have a chance to make sure they are never forgotten. I understand that survival was never my choice or even an option for me. It is my reality, my path. The pain of losing Krypton made me who I am and has been my constant companion over the years. I’ve learned to make peace with it and treat it like an old friend, who often brings memories and longing for another time.”_

_“What do you want to do with your life?”_

_“I want to protect people for as long as I can, the best way that I can. I wish to do it as Supergirl and in my civilian life”_

_“How would you do it? Being a reporter as you were or being a scientist?”_

_“I realize now that by distancing myself from science, from what I was supposed to be on Krypton I was just avoiding pain. In doing that, I did not qualify myself in Earth science to act in the field, and I no longer have the urge to do so. The science guild like Krypton are a part of my past now. I rushed into being a reporter following into cousin’s footsteps thinking it was what I was supposed to do. However, I am no reporter since I cannot be impartial.  I believe that when you truly are impartial you stand for nothing. That is not me, never was, maybe it was why I struggled so much with being a reporter. However, I liked to have a voice. To be able to speak about matters that are close to my heart and have that reach people. I don’t really know what I’ll do but I think I’ll be a writer if I can._

_“You said you have a civilian life that means you’re also a soldier. Do you want to fight?”_

_“No I do not. However, I understand that sometimes words aren’t enough, I take no pleasure in having to use my fists rather than my words.”_

_“You have spoken like a true Amazon. You barred yourself in this arena and that takes more courage than fighting an enemy for fighting yourself is always more daunting. Yet you did it. My sisters you have all heard what this woman said, if you welcome her as a fellow amazon raise your fists.”_

_I was gobsmacked at that moment. For all I knew my trial was only to able to train. I looked at Diana with her fist raised and her blue eyes shining with pride, she motioned for me to look around. What I saw will be forever etched into my heart, all the amazons even the Queen herself, with their fists raised welcoming me into their world. That was an amazing feeling, I felt truly at home after so many years._

_“Do you Kara Zor-El promise to be loyal to you sisters, to the peace that is humankind's right, to uphold our values of love, compassion and unity until the day you die?” The Queen solemnly asked._

_“I do.” I swore with my eyes tearing._

_“You may rise sister.”_

_As I stood, Diana approached me with a tray in hands._

_“I’m sure my daughter has told about our history. About why we wear those bracelets, to remind ourselves of a time when we faltered in our beliefs and became slaves to the worse of mankind. They are a constant reminder that freedom from the shadows is something you earn it is not given. The bracelets of submission are that to my sisters and me. To my daughter and to you they have a different purpose. They will not act as shield to protect yourselves but a shield to protect the world from your own power.” Hippolyta motioned to Diana reveal the bracelets._

_“Your bracelets are thinner than ours as you tend to use your skin as shield. Hephaestus forged them from Amazonian metal, Kryptonian metal from your vessel and pieces from Achilles’ armor. This metal alloy was made so it would respond to you and only you, that way only you will be the master of your powers.” Diana explained handling the bracelets to me._

_They were a beautiful shade of silver with amazon symbols in each extremity and a house of El crest in the middle in a golden shade. I’m not proud to say that I hesitated to put then on, this whole controlling your power seemed a lot like kryptonite to me. Yet, I trust these women with my life so I put them on. Nothing happened besides my wrists looking beautiful in my new bracelets. I must have looked confused because Diana whispered to me._

_“It takes time to learn to control them, I’ll teach you latter.”_

_That night there was feast in the central square. I didn’t even eat for I could not stop talking, introducing myself to people I felt like I knew so much of already, and knew me too. Artemis gave wine to make me shut up which only worsened the effect because apparently I’m a really talkative drunk. I cannot remember the rest of night but I feel like it was wonderful._

_The next day Artemis and Diana were appointed as my combat trainers. The first days consisted of basic drills of hand-to-hand combat. I ended up hurting Artemis more than she and I are proud to admit. I could not get a grip on the bracelet thing. Diana insisted that I had to meditate to calm my mind, my over eagerness getting in the way. If had learned one thing in my year of silence it was how to meditate, as soon as calmed my mind Diana told me will myself to match Artemis strength, to not think about the bracelets as anything other than conduit. It worked. Artemis beat my ass that day and on the following days. She said was terribly out shape. I’ll admit that hurt my pride._

_Diana contacted the Justice League for help since I could not work out as human, amazon or meta-human. They asked for a sample of my blood and skin to know what they were dealing with. I was skeptic about giving my blood away but a certain princess doesn’t know how to not have her way. A few days later Batman and Cyborg (I did not fangirled at all) came to help with my problem. They analyzed the way my cells store the yellow sunlight and came to a conclusion that I may be able to actually get stronger and more stamina if I worked out like I would have done on Krypton, in a red sun environment. They converted one of the caves into what I call the red-cave-from-hell. Working out sucks! Especially if I have to bench-press thousands of pounds without my powers. I gained a new respect for you humans._

_A week later Batman came back and asked to talk to me alone. He said that he had carbon dated my cells and compared to my DNA. The results said that I was biologically 23. He explained to me that I had a low telomerases action (the main enzyme responsible for aging). He theorized that the yellow sun radiation made Kryptonians reach the peak of their physical form, the way we keep constantly charged by radiation means that that enzyme will be inhibited or less effective. That meant that while I was ageing I was doing it in staggering pace, something like 38% of what a human would. I was shocked and asked him if Kal knew this, he said that Superman knew this since they founded the Justice League. That in his case the enzyme has been completely inhibited since he was biologically 25, in my case it may still work because I aged normally in Krypton until I was thirteen. Kal was raised here so he’s cells have never not been charged. Batman didn’t know what that would mean for me. If the more I stayed here the less the enzyme would work. We agreed to keep in touch to motorize my enzyme levels._

_I cannot believe that I had to hear from freaking Batman that I may not age rather than from my own cousin. I was a mess again because of that; as much as Diana tried to console me, her family was immortal. She would never know what is like to watch everyone you love age and die. She told that this was not true, that she had lived in man’s world and watched as men she loved aged and eventually died. She says it made her appreciate her time with him more. Besides, I am still ageing, so maybe I will only have a huge lifespan. She would laugh at me when I am old and grey. I’m still shaken by this._

_As for my training I’m progressing quickly now that I have more stamina, Artemis says we will start my weapons training next week if I’m able to beat her again._

_Queen Hippolyta thought it would be best for my training if kept away from outside interference, but she granted me a letter a year. That’s why I’m only writing to you now Lee. I’m proud to say that I’m the healthiest and maybe happiest I’ve ever been, I’m on my way to get better. I hope you’re equally as happy as I pray for Rao every day. I realized that in complete silence two things truly calmed, the sound of the waves hitting the shore and the memory of the green of your eyes._

_Ps: I know I keep asking you favors even If I don’t have the right. Hell, for all I know you haven’t even read this. If you did could please give some news to Alex and Winn, they might be worried. I’m not asking you for you to share this letter because I wrote this for you and only you, but it would be great if could tell them that I’m alive and well._

_Love,_

_Kara Zor-El_

“Holy shit Kara met Batman and Cyborg! I’m so jealous right now!”

“That’s what you take from all of this? Not that she is an amazon now, not that she may be fucking immortal or the she is finally happy?” Lena asked angrily.

“Of course not, it was a reflex. I’m relieved that she’s happy and not coming back to Snapper.”

“She said something about a science guild I didn’t know Kara even liked science.” Lena asked still in a daze.

“She doesn’t, not Earth science. Before Krypton exploded, she was going to be the youngest member of the science guild. Which is something like a Nobel league of scientists who ruled their world. She is quite good with alien technology when we bother her enough to take a look at things.”

“Of course she would be an alien genius; she’s fucking immortal for Christ sake.”

“Okay, I’m detecting some anger at the fact that she may be immortal. Shouldn’t we be happy? Unless someone kills her which is highly unlikely, especially now, she’ll be fine.”

“She will be Winn, but what about us? We’re not getting any younger.”

“Ah, I see. You mean you are aging while Kara is aging at slower pace and you perceive that as complication?”

“Complication? Try impediment Winn. Why would she have anything with a mortal if it is going to end in heartbreak? What kind of live would we live, when I’m eighty and she will look like my granddaughter? There is no chance for us anymore Winn.” Lena said tearing up.

“You don’t know that Lee. She is still ageing.”

“Be rational Winslow, it will hurt less if I try move on now.”

Winn sighed and held Lena in his arms, being the captain of this ship was not easy. Nevertheless, a smooth sea never made a skilled sailor.

-//-

With all the time they spent together working or not, Lena was amused that it took that long to the superfriends get on Winn’s case for his Luthor affiliation.

That was why she was not surprised when the new head of the DEO, Major Lucy Lane summoned them both for a meeting. Lucy had to come back from Washington as J’onn became a field agent again, even taking the form of Supergirl many times to keep appearances.

Winn was anxiously waiting for Lena on the civilian entrance of the DEO. As punctual as ever, Lena looked like the picture of a powerful CEO. Not a hair out of place, her green eyes hidden by large sunglasses. Damn Luthor composure, Winn was mess and Lena looked like she was attending a casual meting not something that could land both of them on jail.

When she reached her friend, Lena was engulfed into a hug. “Come on Winslow don’t look so scared.”

“How can I not? I may be about to not only became jobless as well as an inmate.”

“You know that I would hire you the second they let go of you. As for jail, you people let civilians here all the time. What clearance did Jimmy Olsen had?”

“Are you really not worried or is this all a battle mask?”

“I’m intrigued honestly. It seems like we’re being called to the principal’s office and I have never been called, Lillian would throw a fit if I ever did.”

“You have a twisted sense of humor woman.”

“That’s why you like me. I’m the only person capable of watching Donnie Darko with you because I think is hilariously bad.”

“That movie is a masterpiece!”

“Sure it is Winn, let’s get this over with, shall we?”

“After you madam.” Winn said gesturing to Lena enter the building

Lucy Lane had met the younger Luthor in person briefly before today; from the little she has seen the woman must be infuriating. She was sitting alongside Winn in front of her with a smirk etched onto her red lips. She sighed, taking care of the DEO was supposed to better than all the politics from Washington; but here she was, babysitting.

“Miss Luthor are you aware that the work that both you and Agent Schott have been doing in our servers is not in any way legal nor authorized by anyone?”

“Yes. I’m also aware that is my civic duty to make sure that the firewall of a secret government agency does not look like a joke.” Lena said arching a perfect brow.

Infuriating! Argh! Lucy hated to be right.

“You know that you could serve time for this as you don’t have any clearance.”

“Not really. As you remember, Major Lane this organization already tried to arrest me once and it did not work. As for clearance? Please, all you need to know here is that Kara Zor-El is Supergirl and you are in. I mean what kind of contribution did Jimmy Olsen bring to your organization?”

“How do you?! Have she signed the NDA’s? Agent Schott explain!”

“Kara told her about the Supergirl thing herself, it was nasty.”

“Winn!” Lena scolded.

“As for James, Lena was around here quite a bit last year.”

“My mother has compulsion to kill me” Lena shrugged.

“Yeah, that. So Kara saved her and brought her here. As for the work part IkindaofagreewithLena.” Winn said mumbling the last words.

“You what?”

“I know this is bad and that we should have asked for permission first...”

“Oh, please. Would the government ever give clearance to a Luthor?” Lena added dismissively.

“Anyway.” Winn side eyed Lena. “You can’t deny that our servers had never been this safe, and now every agent can get a version of Alex alien gun thanks to Lena.”

“That was her too?” Lucy asked trying to smooth the wrinkles on her forehead.

“Yes.”

“Anything else I should know?”

“No.” “Yes.” Lena and Winn answered simultaneously.

“Really Winslow? She’s not going to ground you. Winn has been helping me at the R&D department at L-Corp on his free time.”

“You’re aiding the private sector with private information Agent Schott!?!”

“Look Major Lane, I don’t mean to disrespect you but can we get to the bottom of this? We all know that Agent Schott and I have been working together both on DEO and L-Corp related business. That’s why I have a business proposition to you.”

Lucy had laugh. This woman was insanely cocky. “You should be calling your best lawyers Ms. Luthor, you’re not in any position to make any propositions.”

“But I am, Major Lane.” Lena smiled like the cat that got that canary. “Correct me if I am wrong, the DEO got a severe budget cut after the Daxomite invasion when the military deemed that the police should be equipped to deal with alien treats as DEO could not. I’m willing to propose a private funding, under the radar of course, as long as Agent Schott and I are given the freedom to work on our projects, which will in the end benefit you too.”

“Let me get this straight, you’re trying to buy your way into the DEO?”

“If it is the only way I will get to work with Winn in peace, then yes I am.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Thank you. Now can we get J’onn Jonnes to read my mind and give you the green light that I don’t have a nefarious plan?”

“Green light…green martian.” Winn bursted laughing.

Both woman barely payed him attention as they were engaged in a heavy stare down.

Lucy was the first to break the silence.

“I cannot believe I’m doing this. As of now you’re a DEO consultant under _my_ personal supervision.”

“Aw, you flatter me Miss Lane.” Lena said ripping page from her checkbook with her perfect manicured nails and sliding it to Lucy.

The Major gasped as she looked at the zeros in the check. “Am I to believe that you can shell this much money without you own company asking questions?”

“That’s only my trust fund Major Lane. No other personal or L-Corp assets need to be moved.”

“Wow it must be nice to be a trust fund baby.”

“If by that you mean using a money that I invested as soon as I was 18 and haven’t touched to fund a government agent than, yes it is.”

“Just to be clear, nobody is going to jail or losing their jobs right?” Winn tried to clarify.

“No. You will probably get a new lab agent Schott. If all of your hacker friends can dole out ten years of government budget on check feel free to bring then in for job interviews.”

“We are getting a new lab. I already have the blueprints and a list of equipment we’re going to need. I feel like the sublevels 7, 8 and 9 would work better for the purpose.” Lena added. “If you excuse us Major Lane, Winn and I have lunch plans. Unless you would like to join?” The CEO smirked.

Lucy huffed; this woman was going to be the proverbial stone on her shoe. “You’re excused.” She said simply feeling the beginning of a Luthor induced headache.

Winn could not believe what just happened, when they were outside Lucy’s office he had to ask. “How much money did you just spent?”

“I made her an offer she could not refuse Winslow.” Lena smirked.

“Seriously, how much? A few hundred millions?”

“Try a few billions.”

“Are you insane woman? You cannot just spend that much money?”

“Why not? You people overate how much L-Corp is worth besides all the dirty Luthor money that’s been hidden away for generations.”

“That was not your trust fund was it?” Winn asked with a conspiratorial smile.

“Nope, it was the total of Lillian’s offshore accounts.”

“You didn’t.”

“Oh but I did. Don’t be sorry for her, I’m sure mother still has some money hidden and access to what’s Lex’s money.”

“Your family really likes to hide money. Do you still have your trust fund?”

“Yes, I told Major Lane the truth. I invested all of it when I turned 18 and haven’t touched it since.”

“You never cease to amaze me Lena Luthor.”

“I live to please.” Lena winked at Winn who laughed loudly.

 Lena saw Alex looking at them from her lab. It was now or never. “Can you wait for me a bit?”

“Why? Are you going to ask for a receipt?”

“No. More like give one.”  Lena said motioning to Alex.

 “You sure you want to this?”

“I have to Winn, I owe it to _her._ ”

“Ok. I’ll be waiting.”

Lena steeled herself and willed her spine to stay ramrod straight. She walked into Alex lab as if this was a daily occurrence.

“Agent Danvers.” She greeted. If saying that last name hurt.

“Luthor.” Alex answered and with barely concealed hostility asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve brought you copies of some parts of Kara’s letters.” Lena said retrieving and envelope from her purse.

“What do you mean Kara’s letters? She hasn’t been in contact ever since she left, why would you have something?”

“Kara saw me right before she left and gave me the first letter. The second I received about a month ago. I edited some parts on the first on to keep some matters private.”

“Private? Why the hell she would send letters to _you_ out of all people?”

“That is something you are going to have to ask you sister when she comes back.” _If she does._ Lena thought sadly. “Nevertheless, Kara asked me to say to you that she is happy and alive. I thought you would like to have the letters.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Read one paragraph of them and you’ll see, besides her handwriting is glaringly obvious.”

Alex scoffed and fished the first paper out of the envelope. She ran her through it and could not believe it. It was really Kara, a really hurt Kara. Her eyes immediately teared up.

“I’ll advise you to read those at home. The first one knocked me out of my feet for a week.”

“Thank you.” Alex managed to say while holding her tears at bay.

Lena simply nodded. “I’ll keep you posted.” She said before leaving the lab and meeting Winn.

“Winslow we are in a dire need of mimosas and I happen to know the perfect place, come on.” She said tugging at Winn’s hand.

-//-

After three months of bickering between Lucy and Lena the renovations for the labs were ready at the DEO. More than once Winn though about stealing Lena’s coin necklace and calling Kara to solve what was becoming world war three.

With the state of the art labs ready Winn and Lena wasted no time and soon began to play with their new expensive toys. Lena’s engineer brain was back with a vengeance. In less than month in their new lab they were able to make their first prototype work: The Third Law Armor.

It was an incredibly complex formula; born out of many sleepless nights and so many more mistrials, that resulted in 20 inches of functioning armor. After a few weeks, they had their first vest ready.

Winn was bursting with energy after their successful discovery; he invited everyone he was close to in the DEO to watch the unveiling. They were waiting for an unusually late Lena that had been stuck in a board meeting. Lucy was starting to glare holes in his head.

“There is need to blow a fuse Major, let’s put this show on the road?”

“It was schedule to begin 30 minutes early but we had to wait for your majesty grace us with your presence.”

“Nice to know you miss me so much when I’m not here Major.” Lena said rolling her eyes. “Winn would you pass me the vest please?” She promptly got the vest from her friend and strapped it on.

“Lee you don’t have to test it yourself.” Winn warned cautiously.

“Oh but I want to.” Lena smirked. “Major Lane would you please shoot me in the vest? With our patented energy weapon preferably.”

“Finally something we agree. I’ll be glad to shoot you Luthor.”

“Then by all means, be my guest.” Lena said with a teasing smile and arched eyebrow.

Lucy aimed at the vest and shot, seconds later she was slammed against the wall by a burst of energy and barely maintained her consciousness. “What the hell?” She asked in raged breaths.

“Winn and I are proud to present the Third Law Vest. Yes, Newton’s third law. For those of you who had a lacking education.” She looked at Lucy still on the ground. “It’s the law in which Newton described that every action results in a reaction. We’ve managed to apply this principle to this armor meaning that it will mirror any energy thrown at it.”

“No way. That’s not possible.” Said an incredulous Alex.

“Punch me Agent Danvers.” Lena simply said.

“No I can’t, she would kill me.”

“Oh please, are growing soft with old age Alex?”

That did it. Alex punched Lena’s stomach full force and ended up with a rapidly swelling hand.

“Ok. I hurt my pride and my hand in this one but I call dibs. You really are a genius Luthor.”

“I don’t know why you people still doubt it. We Luthor’ s are geniuses’ even when evil psychopaths.” Lena smiled. “We are already working on full body armor with your measurements Alex, so don’t worry.”

“Hey! I helped too people! Am I invisible now?”

“Of course not Winn, you made this possible. They are just focused on me because I was the guinea pig, you have an exquisite mind and I proud to call you my partner.” Lena replied quickly.”

“AW! We’re the ultimate bromance Lee!” Winn said hugging the brunette with a little too much force and being instantly repelled.

After their success with the armor, even Lucy have to give credit to her resident geniuses. She would spend time at their lab after work in a guise to supervise Lena. She discovered that behind the icy exterior Lena Luthor was actually a decent person. She even enjoyed spending time with her, not that she would ever admit even under torture.

As for Lena, one of her favorite things was flustering the Major. She had always had a problem with authority and Lucy Lane was too easily flustered to pass. However, she had to admit the brunet was not the worse person to be around since she now hovered over her and Winn’s work.

One late night after an especially frustrating day trying to divide her time between L-corp and DEO Lena needed alcohol on her system to work. Her natural response would be to drag Winn to their favorite Irish Pub but hover-major was there. Fuck it she thought, the alcohol calling stronger than her professionalism or need to be antagonistic.

“Winn, Lane we’re going to The Black Rose Tavern. I need alcohol on my veins and I need it now.”

Much to her surprise, she found no opposition from her colleagues. Soon the three of them were downing shots at the badly lit tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Early update this week yay!
> 
> So I have to ask would you like Kara to fully stop ageing or not? This a loaded topic among comic book fans. Tell me what you think. Also, I think I left some big hints as to some things that will happen in the next chapter. Can you guess?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Year three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are struggling with their feelings while thriving in work.  
> Kara begs Lena to answer her.  
> Feelings get messy.  
> Makeover time for Ms.Danvers and Supergirl.  
> Kara finds her writing passion.  
> Lena finds that rationally, what she wanted was right in front of her.

“Wow Luthor…just wow.” A shocked Lucy said in their badly lit table at the Black Rose.

“See Winslow, that’s why we do not spill our lives or more specifically our _friends_ lives to people when we’re drunk.”

“Not my fault, you said I could put everything on your tab. It was empirically testing their best drinks.” Winn replied sounding far from sober.

“Don’t apologize Winn I’m about to cancel my Netflix subscription for this.”

“Urgh. Can we just move on? Let’s talk about your sister Lane.”

“Wanna talk about _your_ brother?”

“Yes, please. Which nefarious act do you want the dirty details?”

“Jesus! You would rather talk about Lex than Kara?”

“Yes. Mass killing, world domination, offshore accounts. Take your pick.”

“Oh I just did. Let me get this straight you and Kara were basically a lesbian couple after lesbian bed death. Dinner, breakfast and lunch dates, frequent texting, cuddling with Netflix at night, all the symptoms are there …”

“We were NOT a couple. She had a boyfriend.” Lena spit the last part.

“Oh yes, the prince of the aliens that invaded National City and the one you almost married.” Lucy shook her head. “Gosh, I was missing so much in D.C., that’s why J’onn likes field work so much.”

“He can read minds Lane, he doesn’t need idle drunk gossip.”

“Idle? This is huge. If I had known, Kara swigged that way I would have made my move years ago. Can you imagine Supergirl in bed?” Lucy stated dreamily.

Lena smacked her arm in response. “Compose yourself Major; you’re not a hormonal teenage boy.”

“Jealous?”

“No. I just… don’t objectify her.” Lena blushed.

“Aw… too late honey. If you have a wet dream about alien is either featuring Supergirl or Superman, maybe both.”

“Hard but true, Lee.”

“Why am I still here anyway?”

“Because we’re the official living-under-your-family-name-shadows club. I mean a Pulitzer winner and a jerk General, a murderer, and the most famous psychotic murdering family in the word. Fate brought us together! Lucy exclaimed raising her beer mug.

“We’re a wolf pack!” Winn said happily

“No” “Hell no” were the answers to his outburst.

“I don’t care; I’m making the group chat and naming it _wolf pack.”_ Winn pouted.

“Let him have his fun Lane.”

“You’re too soft on him.”

“Well, I do have to choose one person to not be a complete bitch to.”

“I bet you were even worse with Kara.”

“Can we drop it?”

“No! For god sake woman. She tells you she’s Supergirl, you idiots confess your feelings, you fucking shoot her, and she makes a vow to you than leaves for superhero school with Wonder Woman. To top it all she left _you_ not her loving sister the only means to get in touch with her and sends you the only letter she is allowed a year? Hell, I’m not dropping it.”

“Whatever, I am.”

“What do you mean? Is my ship sinking?” Winn asked looking up from his cellphone.

“Look I have to be rational here. The facts are:  1 Kara and I were merely friends, 2 I had feelings for a part of her, the one I was privy to. I don’t know about all the rest. 3 Who’s to say those feelings are still there for both of us after three years. 4 Kara is not here and may never be again. Ergo moving on is the only option.”

“When you put like that.

“Look I tried ok; It’s not healthy to keep pining for the ghost of someone for years. I’m done with that.”

“So what, are you going to start dating now?” Winn asked.

“As a matter of a fact I will Winn.”

“Yeah right, you have no game.”

Lena smirked. “You’d have to ask my boarding school and MIT about that.”

“I’ll be your wing woman Luthor. James and I are history is just toxic to keep trying.”

“Where the hell is Jimmy anyway?” Lena asked.

“Acting as some kind of alien social worker, getting then lawyers to legalize their documents, trying to make them feel more welcomed. Says he found his calling and that bs.”

“Huh, never thought Jimmy would actually be useful. Always tough he was glorified super cheerleader. I might have to schedule a meeting.”

“Does she ever turn off business mode?”

“Nope, it’s amazing what she will randomly come out with even with pure scotch on her veins. It’s her Luthor streak.”

“Oh shut up. Be happy I’m not psychotic because I’m clearly more competent then Lex or Lillian.”

“Wait a minute this deserves a celebration. A sane Luthor! The only one of it’s species!” Lucy said sauntering to the bar.

Winn turned to Lena. “Are you really going to let Kara go?”

Lena smiled sadly. “She’s already gone.”

“But she’s coming back!”

“I don’t know that. Do you really think it`s healthy for me to put my life on pause for years for anyone?”

“No, but it’s not anyone! It’s Kara!”

“That’s precisely what took me so long. Winn I can’t keep on track that may lead nowhere. Besides Kara and I are terrible at relationships. We haven’t managed to do it right by ourselves; together it might be a recipe for disaster.”

“You don’t know that! And you had Jack!”

“Oh yeah. A relationship based on sex and science that ended with me killing him. Perfect example.”

“Realistically I get it. You can’t just stop your life and wait years for someone. However, the romantic in me just can’t give up.”

“It’s shame you’re my best friend Winn.  You would have made a marvelous partner.”

“For you? Nope. I can’t handle you woman. That requires superpowers. Nonetheless, I’m very flattered Miss Luthor.”

“C’mere nerd!” Lena said opening her arms to give Winn a bear hug.

“Ok children enough hugging, let’s celebrate like adults. Let’s make a toast!” Lucy announced with a tray full of shot glasses.

“How many shots did you get Lane?”

“One of everything. Who cares? You are paying Luthor. Now pick your poison!”

Winn and Lena each picked a shot glass.

“Great. Now let’s toast to Lena’s sanity, a rarity in the family. To her bank account for supplying us drinks for life, for people who were not crashed by their family weight and to friends!”

“To the wolf pack!” Winn quickly added

Their clinked their glasses and did the first of many shots that night. Something that would became a tradition with them, Thursdays at the Black Rose. Or as Winn dubbed it Blackout Rose.

-//-

This time Lena didn’t even flinched when she found a scroll on her balcony. She calmly told Jess to hold her meeting and call in Agent Danvers and Schott for an urgent meeting. While she waited for her company, she revised the last lines of code of her latest and one her most ambitious projects. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, the program analyzing data and learning her patterns of decisions at an alarming rate. Maybe in a month she would be able to present it to the board.

Lena wasn’t startled when Alex and Winn burst through her door with an annoyed Jess trailing behind. She motioned the scotch for Alex and excused Jess.

“Have you opened? Is she fine? What does it say?” Alex shot question after question.

“I didn’t open it yet; I was waiting for you two. I thought we could read it together.”

“Lena are you sure? Even from the edited version you gave I could tell that somethings were very private between you two.” Alex asked glancing to the sealed scroll.

“You’re her sister and I like to think that we’re friends Alex, no need to hide.” Lena said looking Alex at the eyes with a slight smile.

“Yay we’re all friends! Now can we get this party started? I miss my favorite Alien!”

“Ok, ok. Al least she learned to draw her house crest better.” Lena said while breaking the seal.

_Dear Lee,_

_I don’t know where to begin, so much has happened! So I’ll just write the most important part, I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts. There are days that I’m so excited and want to tell you things that I almost use my coin. However, I’m deadly afraid that you wouldn’t answer, for all I know you burned my letters. You were so angry at me, and rightly so. However, if you could say hi or anything at all I would love it. Maybe I left you with the impression that these coms were for emergencies only, but they are not. They are a way for you to reach me, so please say something. You’re still my best fried Lee._

_On other news, that I cannot still believe. I, Kara Zor-El, was asked to join the JUSTICE LEAGUE!!!!!!! I’m freaking out! Little old me with all the big heroes! Diana says that I sell myself short; I accused her of making them take me. She said that my nomination came from Batman! Freaking Batman wants ME in the Justice League! Then I was a little sad and asked Diana if she didn’t think I was ready and that was why she didn’t nominate me. She said she would be hypocritical to mix personal matters with league matters so she could not give any input. As for my cousin the Superjerk, Diana said he just sulked._

_To be in the league I had to do a ton of stuff. I had surgery! It was impossible to find a form of anesthesia that worked on Kryptonians for more than two minutes. I even asked J’onn to send me my mother’s AI. They found a type that worked when I was in a red sunroom only I was too excited to sleep. Diana gave a right hook straight to the face, that put me to sleep. I was really mad at her but I couldn’t stay that way when I saw why I needed one chip under my scalp on each side. They are solar powered like me! And one has a 4 th world battery. I can control than manually or by thought. Guess what they do? They give a real disguise! When I activated than they emit a DNA specific hologram. Which means Kara Danvers now has chestnut hair, dark blue/greyish eyes, a paler complexion, and a slight less muscular body! It also add some subtle modifications to my bone structure and face so no face recognition software could match Supergirl and me. The chips also work as interdimensional coms with the league but that is boring. Anyway, I also gained new glasses, they are a bit larger and trendier (Diana says so) than the old ones. But the kick is that they work as a computer screen that moves at the speed that I read! Oh! Now I have a Facebook and Instagram for real, Cyborg changed every single digital picture of me to my new brunette version and Zatanna dealt with the printed ones. I have some real friends (I added you btw) and a lot of bot ones. There’s even Shelly my new childhood best friend that I have 20 years worthy of photos with._

_Supergirl also got a makeover. I’m blond now. Like beach-blond with highlights. Don’t get me started on how difficult it was to dye my hair. In the end they had to use a Kryptonite laced hair dye. I got some gadgets, a place to put my amazon sword, and the same supercomputer in contact lenses. One thing I learned the league is that the does not play with its toys (get it?)_

_Anyway, I’ll have to some kind of boot camp with Batman in Gotham for 2 months. The Queen was not happy because my training isn’t complete but she says that I can take any of those morons in costume and that will serve than right to see what a not fully trained amazon can do. By the time this reach you, I must already be in Gotham. I’ll miss the island, Diana and my sisters but you can imagine how eager I am._

_I still have more overwhelming news! Apparently in a drunk rant I went off on how much I loved to wright and give a voice to those who haven’t. Cursed Snapper in English, kryptonian and Amazonian about how narrow minded he could be about the alien population. By the end of the night I was saying that I would become the queen of alien media. The next day, Artemis kept teasing me of when I would start the alien magazine and if could make an Amazonian on and put her on the cover. Teasing aside that gave me an idea, there’s no outlet that cater to aliens. They are just stereotypes that the media keeps using. If we gave them a voice, a chance to be known for more than foreigners maybe humans would not have those preconceived notions. And my fellow aliens could feel some sense of kinship. Diana was on my case for a month until I made a real business presentation about the magazine. I have a meeting with Ms.Grant in 5 weeks in London to pitch my idea. I’m scared out of mind, but bursting with excitement._

_I know this will sound repetitive, but please Lee. I’m hanging on a tread here, just say something. Even if it is ‘I hate you and don’t contact me anymore.”_

_Yours,_

_Kara Zor-El_

Lena didn’t know how her voice hadn’t shook reading the letter out loud, her Luthor training must have kicked in. Kara was begging her to say something, but what? What she could say that would put them at ease? Kara was now a part of the Justice League, the chances of her coming back were getting slimmer. Maybe she should do them both the favor and set them free.

“Lena?” She head a worried Alex ask. “Are you ok?”

“Of course, I’m overjoyed that Kara is succeeding in both fronts of her life.”

“Lena you’re crying.”

The CEO raised her hand to her face and indeed there they were the traitor tears.

“What are you going to say to her?” Alex asked gently.

“The only thing I can, nothing. We’re both hurting in a situation that has very little statistical probability of success. It’s time to move on, to both of us.”

“Why do I feel like you’re only saying this to convince yourself?” Winn added.

“Because I am. Look people we should be happy, Kara is thriving. Honestly, I’m trying to do the same with my work at the DEO and L-Corp. One time she said that I’m her anchor, but I’ll never be the one that holds her back from her full potential.” Lena said tearing up but with resolve lacing her every word.

“I would have liked to have you as a sister-in-law Luthor.” Alex said with a half-smile.

“Can we now discuss Kara’s awesome disguise? Look at her Facebook page, I wouldn’t tell she’s Supergirl.” Winn exclaimed.

“Finally, those glasses were terrible.” Lena answered. “I wonder how exactly those chips work.”

“People she got an internship with Batman! Fucking Batman! The most badass human on the planet and you two are geeking out?” Alex added in a huff. “She better take notes!”

-//-

Lena was tired of L-Corp board getting on her case for not being at her office all day. Ever since she started worked at the DEO people started to question where she was every afternoon, and it was not as if she had slacked in her work. In fact L-Corp never had been better, they closed the last quarter with record profit since the company was founded. Their stock was high and the company image clean for once. However, those entitled middle-aged white man had to find something, anything to use against a female CEO. They will rue the day they crossed Lena Luthor.

“Miss Luthor the whole board plus the chief of every sector are waiting in the conference room.” Jess informed

“Good. Ask Hector to distribute and collect all the non-disclosure agreements signed. Is Jimmy Olsen here already?”

“Miss Luthor the board…”

“Will learn why a Luthor was always CEO of this company. Besides they’re used to it, Lex used to make them wait hours after signing NDA’s. Can you send Mr. Olsen in please, and have Hector join us as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor”

“Thank you Jess.”

James Olsen looked a lot different from the last time Lena had seen him. He had lost some weight, the facial hair completing the hipster look. Jesus, what the hell Lucy saw in that guy?

“Good morning, Jimmy” Lena greeted the man while motioning for him to seat across her.

“Morning Lena. I have no idea why you went to such lengths to get this meeting; we have nothing in common business wise or elsewhere.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong Mr. Olsen and completely blinded by your Luthor phobia. I actually have a business proposition for you that you wouldn’t get anywhere else.”

“Look whatever it is it must be great but I’m not interested, that’s actually what I came here to say.”

“Please Jimmy, spare me the self-righteous speech. You came because you were curious. If the gossip around the DEO is correct I assume you’re some kind of alien social worker now?”

“What? No! I mean just help them get acclimated…”

Lena waved the photographer off with her hands. “Alien social worker. The thing is, I’m quite interested in that field. My research shows that National City has largest registered alien population in the country. However, it is also my understanding that they don’t any form of support. What I’m offering is quite simple, we have L-Centers for children around the world, and I want to build a center catering specially for aliens here in National City as a pilot of many to come.”

“You really mean that?”

“Do I look like someone who wastes her time? Aliens need legal counseling, English lessons, counseling and so on. They need a center to feel free, a base of some sort.”

There was short knock on the door and Hector entered leaving the NDA’s in Lena’s table

“All of the papers are signed Ms. Luthor.”

“Good. How did they look?”

“Ranging from confused to afraid.”

“Marvelous.” Lena smirked. “I’m sorry for my rudeness James Olsen meet Hector Alvarez my former head of the Lena Luthor Alien Center project.”

“But Ms. Luthor I…”

“Hector please, why did you think I had you draw the project. I know this is important to you, specially to your wife. Just accept the promotion.”

A stunned Hector greeted James and sat beside him.

“As I was saying to Mr. Olsen, the Alien Amnesty Bill did nothing but allow aliens to live here. They were left to fend for themselves. Hector has already acquired the remains of National City University from Daxomite invasion; we plan into turning it into our center. Here is where you come in Mr. Olsen, you have field experience and know what each populations needs the most. If you and Hector work together we could have the center running in a few months.”

“Why are you doing this Lena?”

“Because I’m obscenely rich and sometimes feel compelled to help the less fortunate?” Lena said with a half-smile.

“It’s because of her isn’t it? I heard the rumors too.”

At this Lena clinched her jaw but managed to maintain her face impassive.

“Of course a friendship with an alien would be a factor Mr. Olsen as you well know. Nonetheless, I want to see if I can make my mother or brother go into cardiac arrest when they learn the name of the center.”

“That I would pay to see.” James added.

“As much as I would like to continue this, I have made my board captive for half an hour so I have a meeting to attend. Hector will fill you in on the project. Can I count on you Jimmy?” Lena asked getting up from her table and extending her hand to the man.

“I never thought I would say that, but you can.” James expressed shaking Lena’s hand.

“Welcome to L-Corp Mr. Olsen.” Lena said departing the room.

When Lena finally entered the conference room, she first noticed how crowded it was; there were two lines of chairs around the table and few people seated in the remaining space. The second thing she noticed was the tension, thick enough to cut with knife. This was the kind of meeting that she thrived in; the unexpected always was the Luthor trademark business move.

She took her seat at the head of the table under nervous gazes and glares.

“Ladies and gentleman, I called this meeting to address something that apparently is unsettling some members of the board. My recurring absence of L-Corp. Usually, I would not address such a personal matter. After all I own 75% of the shares of this company and do whatever I want.” Lena spit looking in the eyes of an elderly board member that had never liked her.

“However, this involves business. As I understand my job as CEO of this company is to make it more profitable and better its image. A few months ago L-Corp revolutionized military protection by launching the L-Vest, a vest that can absorb enormous amounts of energy thrown at it without any problem. We single handled put Kevlar in the past. The select military contracts this company took augmented our market value by 18%. Something never done before by any of my predecessors. In choosing to provide the L-vest only to OTAN sanctioned organization we gained the public sympathy, for the first time we were producing shields not weapons.”

“How this came to be tough? A sole patent that is worth billions? It came to be in _my_ private lab, with _my_ private team, with _my_ expertize. I may have a minor in business from Harvard but let’s not forget I have a PhD in engineering from the MIT. As I see it, keeping me in an office all day is a huge potential and financial loss. You may ask why didn’t I work from our own labs. Mr. Carson from R&D can attest than when my brother used to ‘work’ there no other projects would continue, as he would hog the lab. Besides, I don’t think a team would be totally free to bounce around ideas with their bosses’ boss. With two labs working simultaneously we only have to gain, as we already have.”

“This by no means signifies that I am stepping down as CEO. I am merely rescheduling my working hours. From 8 am to 2 pm you can find me at L-Corp, the rest of the day I’ll be in my lab where I can be reached at all times. I understand how a lack physical presence can cause a leadership void. That’s why I developed the _File analyzer artificial intelligence host_ or F.A.I.T.H, an A.I that has access to all of L-Corp files, databases including my family personal ones. For 3 months FAITH has been running on the background of each L-Corp computer, learning how you make decisions, what you analyze to do it, running scenarios with the variables you decide.”

“You’re going to let a computer program run the company?” Asked the same elderly man that hates Lena.

“Mr. Myers this is no ordinary artificial intelligence. FAITH was built on the foundations of my own brain, it can choose and opinion as I would.  It has been toughly tested and every time it chose the same as I did. The practical applications are multiple, FAITH has access to databases you wouldn’t have so you can run scenarios with more data to sustain it. You can have a program oversee your work and even offer suggestions. FAITH knows more than any of us how L-Corp works, it’s an invaluable tool to work with, after all with knowledge comes power.”

“FAITH is precisely the reason all of you signed a NDA, this kind of technology is years ahead of our competition. For now, it will be kept in house as a work tool. I know a NDA is not all that biding. In older times, Lex or Lionel would threaten each of you with blackmail, but I like to think I’m above that. I have more FAITH in you.

-//-

After two hours answering questions about the implications of FAITH Lena could not wait to get to the Black Rose and celebrate but the traffic jam had other ideas. The CEO sighed scrolling to her emails for the thousand time when she saw something weird pop up. A message on her personal email from [potstickerlover@gmail.com](mailto:potstickerlover@gmail.com). It couldn’t be, could it?  She open the email and sure enough it was from the only potstiker obsessed person she knew.

_Dear Lena,_

_I know you read your emails without fault, so this time if you do not answer I’ll have my answer anyway. I’m still in Gotham right now, ended up staying almost 6 months. Batman is a force of nature, to think a fragile human can do all that he does truly astounds me. His brain is something I would like to pick apart; I mean the man has a plan D to every situation. I hope I have learned enough from him._

_Oh! The magazine deal came through! I’m officially the managing editor of Space Magazine and Cat herself is the editor in chief. We think that monthly digital format will better for us, but we’re on early stages. However, Ms. Grant is already celebrating her trailblazing ways into a niche that Perry White has no idea about._

_That’s not the point of this email. I was just afraid to start with it. Lena I think I have feelings for someone else. All this time here in Gotham made me miss Diana, and I realized I don’t miss her like I miss Alex or Winn, I miss her like I miss you. I don’t know if you can love two people at the same time, is this something that humans do? I even asked my mother’s AI but in Krypton we had the Matricomp to tell us who our mate was. I tried to talk to Batman but believe me it’s easier to talk to a wall than to talk to him about feelings._

_I don’t know what to do or feel Lee. I need you to tell what to do._

_Kara_

Her day was going exceptionally well something had to give. It was finally happening; Kara was developing feelings for someone else. For fucking Wonder Woman. What could she say? Ask Kara to come back for her when they stood on such shaky ground. Ask the Kryptonian to wait for her, something she wasn’t doing. It was not fair to both of them. Time was playing a cruel game with their hearts.

Lena was deep in thought when her driver pulled over at the Black Rose. She had single minded focus right now – alcohol – lots of it. She entered the tavern and found their usual table with Winn, Lucy, Alex and Maggie already drinking and laughing.

“Took you long enough Luthor!” Alex said hugging her.

“Too long, we started your tab.” Lucy added after hugging Lena and letting Winn and Maggie do the same.

“Can someone get me strongest bottle of scotch here?” Lena asked.

“Wohoo we’re celebrating your freedom today Lee!” Winn exclaimed hapilly. “No more angry call from L-Corp”.

“Yeap. To my freedom.” Lena said raising her glass of scotch and dowing it all.

“Whoa slow down little Luthor, people would think you were a slave to that company.”

“I’m just thirsty after a never ending day, Maggie.” Lena replied stoically.

“Jezz you’re in a mood. Is it because of your last date?”

“The last woman you sent my way Lane only wanted to sleep with me. You’re the worst wing woman ever, If I wanted I quick lay I could find one myself.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault you don’t know how to make small talk. You have tree modes with strangers: business, bitch or seductress.”

“That is true.” Winn nodded accordingly.

“Can we please just drink and talk about the Sanvers marriage date?”

“No, we’re pretty comfortable talking about your lack of interpersonal skills.” Maggie responded.

“I’ll cut every single one of you from my tab!” Lena threatened.

“Ok, ok. No treats needed! Maggie when are you two going to set the date?” Winn asked.

“When Kara comes back.” The detective answered stiffly.

“Oh, you mean never?” Lena added under her breath and received an elbow to her ribs from Lucy.

The night went on the same teasing manner, with easy banter between friends. This was something Lena never thought she would have for herself; maybe these people would one day tolerate her because they were Kara’s friends but not now. They were here for her, to celebrate a work accomplishment.

Maybe out of happiness from work or from despair over the email Lena drank heavily and ended up being carried home by Winn.

-//-

A week had passed and Lena had made her decision. She would not contact Kara, they would only hinder each other progress right now. Maybe when they met they would realize that the feelings were not there anymore, hell they didn’t even knew each other that well anymore.

She would also stop going on fruitless dates. Her friends were right, she was not able to make small talk, and her brain was not wired that way. This was one of the reasons why it was so difficult for her to let people get close; it was an old defense mechanism that showed no signs of going away. After carefully analyzing her life, the path was obvious. It was the rational move, even FAITH agreed.

And Lena Luthor was nothing but a rational being.

-//-

Lena was finishing setting the table when she heard a knock at her door. She smiled and straitened the invisible wrinkles on her burgundy dress. She opened the door for a much more dressed down Lucy Lane.

“Did you came straight for a meeting or this is movie night Oscar’s edition?”

“Neither. Good night to you too Luce, how was your day?” Lena quipped sarcastically, a smirk etched onto her red lips.

Lucy blushed. “Sorry, can you just let me in? Today was hell at the DEO.”

“Of course.” Lena motioned for Lucy to follow her and sashayed into her dining room.

Lucy blushed even harder; she couldn’t deny Lena Luthor was attractive nut normally her friend was in lab coat or her work suits. Seeing her like this, with a dress that hugged her curves in all the perfect places and that oh so confident attitude was messing with her. She couldn’t wait for Winn.

“Where’s Winn? She asked as they reached a beautiful decorated table set for two. _Guess I got my answer._

“Winn is on last minute date with that girl from Thanagar.”

“Really? He managed to take Shayera out?”

“I might have encouraged her a bit. Anyway, I made your favorite. Beef Wellington with duxelles and roasted potatos.”

“By made you mean your chef?” Lucy asked taking a seat at the table while Lena served her wine.

“Why is so hard to people to believe that I can actually cook? Lillian shipped me off to Le Condon Bleu two summers.”

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Lucy asked astounded.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lena said filling her own glass with water. “But seriously my handwriting is nightmare, I can’t for the life of me ride a bike, I can’t see certain colors and I’m socially impaired apparently.

“That honest without a drink? You’re progressing Lee!”

“I hope so.” Lena said serving Lucy her plate and getting her own.

“Fucking hell! Why didn’t you cook before?” Lucy said between mouthfuls. “This should be illegal.”

“I’m glad your enjoyed it. I don’t do it more often because I seem to lack the time and the company.”

“Count me in any time you feel the need to cook.”

The rest of the dinner went on a light manner, with Lucy telling her about the nightmare of paperwork she had to face at the DEO on top of a frustrated alien prison break that had all agents on edge.

Lena drank in every word. This could be routine for her, talking about their days. Laughing about silly TV shows. She knew what she had to do. She owned to herself to try it. Damn the time she decided to this sober.

“So I guess we’re watching a horror movie today since Winn is not here to protest?”

“I have a better idea of whatwe can do.” Lena said getting into Lucy’s personal space.

“Lena?” Lucy asked flushed.

“Yes?” Lena said staring between Lucy eyes and mouth with a predatory green.

Lucy was frozen. Those green eyes were hypnotizing; she finally got the whole Lena Luthor appeal. When she really looked at you, you felt like the only being at the universe and those crimson lips. God have mercy on her soul.

Lena took a deep breath and pressed her lips to Lucy’s, soft at first then with more urgency as her counterpart began to respond. She kissed her gently, lips moving with no urgency. She wrapped her arms around the other woman eliminating any space between them. This seemed to shock Lucy into action so she broke the kiss.

“Lena, Lee. What are we doing? What about…”

Lena shut her up with a finger to the lips. “No buts, tell me to stop if want to.” She stated before placing wet kisses on Lucy’s neck. She sucked on her pulse point making Lucy moan and relax into her arms.

Lucy Lane woke up in the softest sheets she had ever slept on, with a warm body pressed into hers. She had sex with Lena Luthor. With her best friend who still carried a torch for another woman. Was she stupid, or just a little slow? Sighing she tried to extricate her limbs from Lena’s and make her walk of shame. What she didn’t expect was an arm tightening around her and kiss placed on her bare shoulder.

“Morning.” Lena said with her voice still thick from sleep.

“Morning. Lee, I uhm, I should go.” She stammered.

“Why? If my memory serves me right, you enjoyed last night very much. Thank god, I live on the penthouse or I would have neighbor complaints.”

“What? You were just as loud Luthor!” Lucy said turning around to find beautifully disheveled and quite naked Lena Luthor. _Bad move Lane._

“Care to put that to test?” Lena said smirking at her.

“Yes! I mean no! Wait. We need to talk; I need to understand what’s going on here. First, I thought this would be one of one-night stands that we never mention after but now you’re acting like this is the most normal thing in the world. I don’t do the whole friends with benefits thing, been there, done that, been burned.” Lucy said with a little exasperation. _Why Lena couldn’t just cover herself?_

“I would never ask something like that of you Luce, I care too much about you to do it.”

“You care about me? You love Kara! Have you slipped and knocked your head! What about her?”

“Exactly, what about her? She’s not here, haven’t been for three years. I get a letter a year and that’s nice, so nice. But I need more than that. It’s not healthy to pretend there is a relationship there for either of us. What’s the best case scenario? We became pen pals?!? I refuse to long for people that are absent from my life. I’ve done it for Lex, Lillian and even Kara. Enough is enough.” Lena huffed.

“I’m not saying that all of a sudden I don’t have some kind of feelings for her, because I do. This is not a switch that I can just turn off, how I wish it was. What I’m trying to say is that I’m willing to start fresh – healthy.”

Lena caressed Lucy’s face before continuing. “You’re my best friend Luce and we clearly are attracted to each other. There’s no need for small talk, you already know me, for better and for worse. I would really like to try this with _YOU_. If you would like that, of course.” Lena finished shyly.

“Take me to dinner Luthor.” Lucy responded smiling. Maybe this could really be something. If a beaming Lena looking at her was any indication, this could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. I struggled finding time to write this one and find the right tone. What did you guys think about out possible new relationships? And badass Lena putting everyone on L-Corp on their corner.  
> The next chapter will get more emotional meatier than we'll get some time to breath. Maybe not.  
> For those who asked me how much time Kara is going to be away training remember that Batman took 10 years, but don't worry Kara's not human, she's way faster.  
> Oh, about the whole Kara Danvers as a brunette. I took that from current issues of Supergirl. She puts her glasses and becomes brunette, it's quite clever and fun to see.  
> Hit me with comments, critics and ideas please! Thanks for reading !!!
> 
> Ps: this is not proofread. Sorry, I'll try to do it sometime this week.


	5. Year Four part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's relationship with Lucy.  
> Lena and Alex grow closer  
> Maggie works hard  
> Bruce stops by to stir some trouble.

Lena couldn’t believe that she was currently waiting at Lucy’s favorite restaurant to celebrate their two month anniversary. She wasn’t big on taking risks, she knew from the start that Lucy was risk. She was not some random hook up that knew nothing about her. Lucy could damage her pretty badly if she wanted to. For a Luthor, to give someone that kind of power over them was huge leap of faith. So far, her girlfriend hadn’t disappointed, their transition from best friends to lovers was smooth. Winn almost had a heart attack when in one of their movie nights he looked to his left and saw Lena and Lucy making out.

They were not announcing their relationship, but it was fair to assume that everyone on DEO knew about them for the fair share of times they been caught making out. Their friends seemed to be happy for them, even James gave his awkward blessing. Except for Alex. The first time she caught them making out at the Black Rose bathroom she took Lena away to talk.

_“Come on Luthor, you’re looking like a hormonal teenager.” Alex said dragging Lena away from Lucy so they could talk outside._

_“As if you and Maggie are any better.” Lena grumbled blowing Lucy a kiss._

_“We weren’t when I still saw her regularly.” Alex spit under her breath._

_“What? Where’s Maggie?” Lena asked confused as they reached the street outside the bar._

_“It’s nothing. She’s working really hard lately, her captain will retire in a few months and she could get a promotion.”_

_“That’s great, right?”_

_“It is, it’s what she always dreamed of.” Alex said with smile tugging her lips._

_“Ok. Great talk Alex, can I come back to my girlfriend now?”_

_“Girlfriend?”_

_“Look, we were not trying to advertise anything but yes. We’ve been together officially for almost a month now.” Lena said giddily_

_“Are you happy?”_

_“Of course I am Alex! Why would I be with her if I was not? It seems like for the first time in my life the pieces are falling into place. I have a job that I love, I’m not haunted that much by my last name, I’m finally doing something that can make a difference in the word, I have friends! Me! Notoriously bitchy and closed of Lena Luthor has close friends. And Lucy. I know it’s early, but it was so easy Alex I still can’t believe it. She knows, Alex. She knows all of my demons and still chose to stay, chose to me give a chance. She’s the first person that doesn’t want me for my money, connections or brains.”_

_“The first? Really?”_

_“Alex, it does not do to dwell on dreams and not live.”_

_“Are you quoting Dumbledore on me? Jesus you’re and Winn spend way too much time together. The thing is what about when Kara comes back?”_

_“If. If she comes back. It could be tomorrow or in a decade, we’re not all semi-immortal we have to live our lives.”_

_“Lena I know you’re still feel something for her, are sure it’s healthy to build a relationship on top of that?”_

_“Is it healthy to just put my life on hold?” Lena scoffed_

_“No, but I care about you I don’t want to see you hurt…”_

_“Then support me. I’m trying really hard to be happy, so be happy with me Alex.” Lena begged._

_“C’mere Luthor.” Alex said motioning with her arms and hugging Lena. “I know that you think you’re a big bad genius, but you’re just a baby and I’m trying to take care of you. If she hurts you, I know places they will never find her body.”_

_“Thank you.” Lena said a bit tersely. “It’s good to know someone has my back even if it completely unnecessary given the fact that I got a small army of L-Corp…”_

_“Shhh. Don’t ruin the moment Luthor._

Lena smiled over then memory, who would have guessed that Alex Danvers of all people would have her back.  She was brought back to the present by Lucy still dressed with her DEO clothes looking at her like she had two heads.

“Hey.” Lena said smiling lazily at her girlfriend and kissing her deeply in greeting.

When they had to stop for air a dazed Lucy spoke. “Not that I mind the greeting, or that you closed my favorite vegan restaurant for us but what gives?”

“Can I just be spontaneously romantic?” Lena asked smirking at Lucy.

“You don’t breathe without a motive Luthor, so what gives? Fuck is it your birthday and I forgot? I’m so sorry baby! But you could just let Wikipedia add your birth date to your page in my defense.”

“Calm down Major. It’s not my birthday and I don’t believe for a second that you didn’t do multiple background checks on me, so just check your dossier.”

“I might have conducted some illegal research about you but it was for the good of the country.”

“Oh, the country? Is that why you’ve done such a thoroughly search of me that clothes were an impediment?

“I’m a patriot like that Luthor.” Lucy smirked back.

“Today is our two month anniversary Luce.” Lena said softly

“Oh. Oh! Wow! All of this for little ol’ me?”

“No, for us. For two incredible months.”

“You do know you already got me, you don’t have to try so hard to get in my pants.” Lucy quipped sarcastically.

“I’m a born romantic.”

Lucy laughed vigorously in response.

-//-

“I cannot believe you let this happen Lena! It’s not like I already don’t get enough from my family for working at the DEO. How could you let them expose us like this?” Lucy said twrowig one of the many tabloids at Lena’s table. The headlines varying from: “Lane with Super vs. Lane with Luthor” to “Lena Luthor’s new torrid affair” and so far, Lena’s favorite one “Luthor and Lane black sheep new couple allert”.

It had taken the tabloids almost three months to get ahold of their romance. When they did, they had a field day comparing Lucy to Lois who was rumored to date Superman. Lena thought it was all quite juvenile, however a pissed off Lucy in front of her did not seemed to agree.

“Luce how exactly is this under my control?” Lena asked cautiously

“Oh come on! You have a whole PR department devoted to your image someone knew this was coming out you could have just buried it.”

“I did get a call from my PR saying that a tabloid was asking 2 million dollars for a picture of me kissing my girlfriend. I laughed and told her to give a copy of the picture when it came out. What did you expected Luce? I’m in the tabloids every day for the most absurd reasons, Bruce Wayne and I lead the list of most eligible bachelors every year, and I’m a Luthor! I thought that the media getting ahold of my real girlfriend for once was not a bad thing.”

“You could have just bought the pictures?”

“Luce, this people were blackmailing us. I would never make scum like that any richer or think that  they have any power. You are not some dirty little secret I want to hide. You’re my girlfriend, it’s not ideal but it’s obvious it would be a matter of public interest.”

“Do you have any idea what that interest has already cost me? My father has called me more than 20 times, Lois the bitch asked if I was being forced into anything, even my grandmother left me a voicemail saying that she would rather I dated a black men that a woman from a terrorist family! I’ll never be able to show my face to any family functions. If they had any doubts about Lois being the golden child and I the gold digger they don’t have anymore.” Lucy vented angry at her bigot family, all the while not seeing the silent tears run through Lena’s face.

Lena breathed deep, wiped the traitorous tears and steeled her face. “I can have my people draw a statement that it was all another media scam, the pictures were photoshoped and that I only know in a professional capacity. That should quell the fire a bit.”

“What?” Lucy asked thrown off guard.

“I can have the major outlets withdraw the story and reiterate the public. I understand if you don’t want to be seen with me in public places. I could probably stage some picture with a model to take the heat out of you.”

“Lee what are you talking about? Haven’t you saw what they said about you?”

“Gay CEO ruining what’s left of her family name, womanizer, psychopath in the making, yada yada. Yes, Jess briefed me about the new ‘labels’.”

“Why are you not mad?”

“Lucy my whole life has been like this, I am shocked when someone says something good about me. I’m used to this.”

“You shouldn’t be! You don’t deserve any of this.”

“I know. Yet my own girlfriend blames me for it.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Of course you did, you just realized the price of dating a Luthor. If you want to make this go away, I can make it. However, I refuse to be a dirty secret so we would have to go to different paths.”

“No! We’re not breaking up over this assholes. It’s just it’s not fair and I’m sorry I placed my anger on you, you are as much or even more of a victim of this people as I am. I am not ashamed of you Lena Luthor, you’re one of the greatest people I ever known. I am however pissed off at the way people are describing you and me by proxy.”

“You’re not ashamed of me?” Lena asked with hope in her eyes.

“You may be a genius but you’re so dumb sometimes.” Lucy said exasperated. She walked past Lena’s table and turned her chair so she could seat on her lap. She pulled her phone out and kissed Lena, taking a picture of them. She immediately posted on her Instagram. “Now let them blow their head over this. I’m so sorry if even for a moment I made you feel like I was ashamed of you. I’m not. If were you I would tell Jess to hold your meetings for at least an hour while I show you how not ashamed I am” Lucy said between kisses and bites on Lena’s ear lobe, descending her mouth to such on the CEO pulse point, making sure to leave a mark.

Lena unsteadly reached for her table phone while Lucy left a trail of hickeys while unbuttoning her shirt. “Jess..uhmm… can, can you hold…fuck…my meetings the next hour?

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” Came a rushed reply.

“So Miss Luthor, table or couch?” Lucy rasped from between Lena’s parted legs.

“Table.” Lena moaned.

-//-

After their first fight, the couple realized that teasing nature of their relationship paired with their headstrong personalities could ignite both ways, be it mind-blowing sex or fiery fights. For Lena, all well as long as they resolved whatever silly fight they were engaged in. Like the infamous debate between the benefits of shiitake vs. kale that was resolved between the sheets.

Tonight it was big night for their group of friends. Maggie was promoted to Captain and Alex planned a surprise party at the Black Rose. Even though she protested the manual labor and said a thousand times she could have someone do this for them Lena was happy to run errands for Alex the whole day. Even when she burned her hand on that devilish hot glue making the celebration banner. Why people thought that because she was an engineer she would have good hand eye coordination eluded her. Thank god, Lucy came to her rescue and made what seemed like a sloppy third grader work into something pretty good.

After the banner fiasco they might have gotten a little distracted with Lena trying to thank Lucy for her valiant efforts with glitter. Winn said that they would have to take bathroom breaks separately from now on. They just shrugged and smiled at each other, the table was cover enough.

An hour later, everything was up to Alex standards, the banners, the cake, the drinks, everyone lined in military formation to greet Maggie.

“Alex do we really have to wait standing up?” A tired Winn asked.

“Winslow is right Alex, not all of us have military training. I motion for the civilian have the right to wait sitting down.” Lena went to Winn’s aid.

Alex looked them up and down raising an eyebrow but relented at Winn’s tired face and Lena’s high-heeled clad feet. “Fine, but don’t you dare not stand up when she gets here.”

“Aye, aye Captain!” Winn saluted dropping into one of their booths alongside James.

Lena sited more gracefully in one the chairs and promptly pulled Lucy into her lap, who settled happily against her girlfriend.

“What are you doing Lane?”

“Aiding a civilian in distress.” Lucy smirked

“What? Luthor is fine, that big head of hers comes from years being told she’s a certified genius.”

“My head is great thank you, but my feet are killing me and Luce is helping.”

“Helping how? She’s just using you as human chair.”

“Hmm. Most gorgeous chair I’ve ever seen.” Lucy husked.

Lena smiled and gave a quick kiss to her girlfriend lips. “She’s aiding me with emotional support.” She said tightening her arms around Lucy.

“Yep. Plus I sweep her of her feet daily that helps too.”

“God, you two are disgusting.” Alex noted.

“Sanvers is way worse!” Lucy accused defending herself.

“You two have only been together for seven months but are giving Savenrs a run for their money.” Winn retorted.

“Winn we must not be mean to our friends who are not stuck in singleville.” Lena admonished.

Their banter continued for another half-hour with even Alex sitting down and joining them on the drinks. She had a text for Maggie that said she was running late to what she thought was their weekly meeting because of paperwork. 

When an hour passed from the time Maggie was supposed to be there Alex decided to call her. She got a very intoxicated girlfriend on the phone apologizing for not calling saying that her colleagues from the precinct had dragged her to a club to celebrate and she couldn’t say no.

Lena saw Alex mood dampening during the phone call, the older Danvers had been waiting all day to surprise her fiancé. Maybe it was time for Lena to give them her surprise. 

Alex approached their booth with shoulders sagging and a sour face. “Thanks for coming guys, but it seems the cops at the precinct had same idea as us.

“Hey, now who says we can’t celebrate Maggie’s promotion? We will just be doing without her.” Lucy said trying to cheer Alex up.

“Yeah! Plus we have an all you can drink Lena’s tab here!” Winn added.

“Sometimes I swear you’re just using me for alcohol. Anyway Danvers, since we’re not going to have a complete set of Sanvers tonight I’ll just give you my gift.” Lena passed Alex a white envelope.

Alex opened the envelope finding four tickets of the Luthor airline for Luthor Island leaving Thursday morning and retouring to National City at Sunday night. “Besides the obvious egotism of those tickets I sincerely did not get what this means.”

“It means that Lee is flying you both private to her island in the caribean.” Luce complied.

“You have an island? Like a whole island?” Winn asked surprised.

“Of course I have. What kind of billionare do you take me of?” Lena scoffed playfuly.

“Wow. Lena this is great, I am really thankful but we can’t get time off work…”

Lena raised her hand. “You have the week off from Wednesday to pack Agent Danvers so does Captain Sawyer.”

Alex mouth hung open. “How?”

“Let’s just say the police precinct is really happy with L-Corp for being the first in the country armored to actually fight aliens so I called a few favors. As for your boss…” Lena looked at a smirking Lucy beside her. “Let’s just say she called some favors.”

“Gross, Lena!” Winn chided.

“You’re serious? This is really happening?”

“I don’t think I have a knack for any kind of humor that is not sarcasms, so yes I’m serious. Go have some fun with your girl at the Caribbean Danvers!”

Alex tackled Lena and Lucy by proxy in a hug murmuring thank you over and over again.

 

-//-

Over the last few weeks, Lena and Lucy’s fights have been less common and that worried the CEO. She had been working late nights for three weeks now. Between a deal with Wayne enterprises and arranging the annual Luthor Foundation Gala Lena hadn’t have time to breath yet. The board was pressuring her about her announcement that the Foundation would now use its funds 50/50 between its human and alien charities. Those men were fuming about the money being used to build more L-Houses. Even tough, the National City L-House had won many UN awards and was regarded as a model for alien refugees centers. They wanted that good press when it raised the value of their stock but having to deal with the fact that they were helping aliens disgusted then. Lena was unwavering in her decision; she even offered to buy out whomever disagreed with the way she ran her company. She had indeed to buy out an investor that said she was ruining Lex legacy. The pride she felt that day made every hour she slaved on transforming L-Corp worth it. The rest of the board remained silent, not all of them agreed with Lena’s methods but what they could do when their stocked had a 23% increase in value since the CEO took over.

During those weeks she saw Lucy briefly; at breakfast when the woman would sleepover even tough Lena would found he asleep every time, a brief lunch at the DEO when Lena managed to escape Jess. They would text each other a few times during day, but neither had the patience or time for long texts. Lucy hasn’t complained once about Lena’s erratic schedule being busy herself with running the DEO.

That worried Lena, were they too independent or was that what a healthy relationship looked like? She didn’t have the time to speculate as her make-up artist finished the last details of her make up for the gala. She was dressed in a lavish red Oscar de La Renta vintage gown that accentuated perfectly her curves and had a deep sleet at her left leg. She knew she looked good, great even. She needed to, much of those events banked on her personal image and her ability to get rich people to open their checkbooks. She to be thankful for Lillian for drilling that ability into her since birth, Lena could speak comfortably at any social function and command the room from an early age. Although she didn’t like it, she could behave like a social butterfly if needed. Lena passed the Lillian Luthor socialite school with excellence; she could at least ‘be useful looking pretty and gain some money from the family instead of getting in the way’ as her mother used to say. Benefits of having greed psychopathic parents.

She entered her limo and checked their group message ‘Black Rose Society’, dubbed by Winn of course.

**Swayer: Where are you Luthor? Alex and Lucy will outdrink your open bar before you get here.**

**Lena.L: On my way, have to make a dramatic entrance.**

**WinnSkywalker: Ooooh the suspense, what should we expect Lady Luthor.**

**Lena.L: I looking flawless as always while being blinded by flashlights.**

**MAJ.Lane: Come on baby I want to see u!**

Lena sighed; she understood Lucy reluctance in accompanying her on the red carpet. It would be heavily publicized after all and the Major seemed allergic to any press, but it would be nice to walk in with her girlfriend on her arm.

The limo stopped, a dressed up Jess opened her door for the carpet and the blinding lights.

“Good night Miss Luthor, you look gorgeous.”

“You too Jess, try to have some fun tonight.” Lena said smiling at her assistant before starting to walk down the carpet to an assault of flashes and questions. Lena kept an alluring mask in place while what seemed every photographer in National City snapped pictures of her. After 20 minutes working the carpet, and stopping to give CatCo an exclusive on who she was wearing as usual she made her way inside the National City Modern Art Museum that was hosting the event. When she reached the main atrium, she could spot her friends and Lucy dancing near a bar, of course. Jess ushered to the stage to give her opening speech.

Lena could give speeches even sleeping by now. While she passionately recited the words of her text, her eyes scanned the room for potential targets. She found all of National City elite present and took notes of who to approach first. The billionaire club was here too: Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, Simon Stagg, Maxwell Lord, Theo Kord and Kate Kane. If worked the right way those players could fund alone the Luthor Foundation for almost half a year.

The roaring applause of the crowd took Lena out of her planning. She smiled, accepted the flute Jess handled her and made a toast to the future of the Luthor Foundation. She exited the stage to some applause and made a beeline to Lucy and her friends. Jess had given her 15 minutes before the hunting season began.

When she got close to the group, she was greeted by an eager Lucy who gave her a rather deep kiss. Yep, she had missed those.

“It’s great to see finally see you too Major Lane, you look absolutely stunning darling.”

“Good god Luthor I’m pretty sure that dress is illegal on you, I should arrest for that and handcuff you to my bed.”

Lena smirked as she took Lucy’s hand in hers. “Later darling, I’m all yours.”

“Can’t wait.” Lucy replied with a predatory grin.

Lena went around greeting the group, Winn, Alex, Maggie, James even J’onn and M’egan.

“Thank you for coming guys, it means a lot me. Well, except for you James who is obligated to attend.” Lena said teasing.

“No problem Little Luthor, you rich people really know how to throw a party. Come have a drink, you have a lot of alcohol to catch up with your girl.”

“Party?” Lena raised an eyebrow. “Don’t offend our entitled selves. This is merely a gathering to flaunt our money on each other faces while pretending we care for a cause and getting tax cuts. Our parties have a more select invite list and heavier methods of entertaining.”

“No need to go all Paris Hilton on the little people.” Winn butted in.

“You can’t deny the facts Winnslow.”

“Oh yes I can. Empirism. You have never taken me to one of those parties so I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t take you to see entitled brats out of their minds.”

“Jeezz have you ever been a teenager Luthor?” Maggie asked.

“I was enrolled on the MIT for half of my teenage years so your answer is no. I have not have a usual teenage experience.”

“Oh yes she did.” Lucy singsonged.

“Don’t worry Mags she had more than a rebellious phase on her boarding school in Ireland. How do you think she has this alcoholic tolerance?”

“Because she drinks scotch almost every day.” Maggie deadpanned.

“Nope, because she used to party hard in Ireland. I can’t complain, it was where she got her skills.”

“Urgh, tmi Lucy. TMi.” Alex interjected.

“How old were you Lil’Luthor?” Maggie asked flagger blasted.

“Old enough.” Lena said from the crook of Lucy’s neck.

“She graduated high school at 14 Sawyer.” Alex answered her girlfriend.

“You really are a precocious child in every way aren’t you Lil’Luthor?”

“What can I say? I was born with all this talent.” Lena laughed. “It was either that or follow the family business of mass murderers.”

“Yeah you’re covered. I’d be a raging alcoholic if I were you.”

“I’ll take that as a complement, and as my leave.” Lena said watching Jess approach the group.

“What? You have to go? This is your party.” Lucy whined.

“Yes, unfortunately the donations won’t make themselves. You know I have to work the room, but you’re more than welcome to join me.” Lena said with a hopeful smile.

“Small talk with white rich men? No, thank you. That’s the reason I left Washington.” Lucy said with disgust.

Lena quickly masked the hurt on her face. “Well I fear I have to leave you guys, I hope you do enjoy your night.” She said in her best CEO tone and walked away with Jess in tow.

Winn elbowed Lucy. “You could at least pretend to be supportive.”

“What? I’m here aren’t I? I’m being supportive, I just won’t engage in that entitled debauchery. Besides I don’t see how I could help her just standing beside her looking bored or even worse blowing up when inevitably one of those assholes say some bigotry.  Lee hates it herself, I don’t know how she does it.”

“Give your girl some credit she folded some nasty people like paper when we were building the L-House.” James added.

“Yeah, I mean, she made a nice origami out of you when she wanted to join the DEO.” Winn teased.

“Don’t remind me. I am not proud of that.” Lucy said downing her flute of champaiingne.

Two hours later Lena’s facial muscles hurt from sustaining her smile. She had lost count of how many sleazy man she had to dance with tonight. At least, she was getting surprisingly great donations. Especially from the billionaire club. She to stand both Lord and Stagg shamesly flirting with her but she left with heft sums, the dress was definitely making its exorbitating price worth it. Kate Kane was breath of fresh air, they discussed business and they shared hatred for these functions. Kate ended up being one of the biggest donors of the night. Surpassed, of course, by Wayne. Lena hated that the know it all smirk he sported while they talked. He even had the guts to ask her for a dance, and dammit, the man didn’t even step on her toes. Although, his topic of conversation was less than pleasant.

“I believe we have some mutual acquaintances quite passionate by the alien cause.” He said while they slow danced.

“Bruce you and I have the world population of mutual acquaintances, we do run in the same circles.”

“Hmm. Maybe. I just thought you would know Diana Prince since she gave a quite generous check give to you.”

“Diana Prince.”

“Does it ring a bell? She’s an old friend of mine and her uhmm, how can I put it?” Bruce looked puzzled for a while. “Companion, yes. Carlie or something was quite delightful when I met her.”

“Kara. You met Kara?” Lena said stoically.

Lena was fuming. How the hell this men had met Kara, and what was he insinuating?

“Ah yes, that’s her name. Kara, quite attractive young woman. My son Dick took a great liking of her…”

This was her breaking point, nope too much for her. “Excuse me Mister Wayne, it seems I’ll have to cut our dance short.  One my associated requires my attention.”

“Right, of course. Always a pleasure Lena.” He said kissing the back of her hand. “Before I forget, my donation and Diana’s.” He said giving the checks to Lena instead of her assistant like it was costume.

“Thank you, Bruce.” Lena said trough gritted teeth.

She was about to turn the checks over to Jess when she glimpsed at value Diana had donated and her eyes bulged. Ninety million dollars. Fuck. She looked back at Wayne and found him smirking her way.

Diana had single handled donned almost a half of the funds she had managed to gather that night.

Lena handled the checks to Jess and made a beeline for her friends. She immediately snatched Alex’s scotch glass and downed it in one go, proceeding to do the same with Maggie’s.

“Whoa slow down, what happened? You look ready to murder someone.”

“I just received a donation of ninety million dollars..”

“Lena that’s amazing! There’s no doubt we gonna reach our goal now.” James said excited.

“Yes, If I don’t rip that check into ninety million pieces.” Lena spit motioning for a waiter to fill her cup of scotch to the brim.

“Why would do that?” Winn asked incredulously.

“Because the donor is Diana fucking Prince.”

“Oh shit.” Winn mumbled.

“Lil Luthor you’re not getting anywhere near that check. Bitches will be bitches, rich or not. Just use your borderline alcoholic persona to relax and let it be.”

“Urgh, you’re right.” Lena said taking a large gulp of her drink. “Where is Lucy?”

“She left a while ago to the gardens, said she needed some air.” Alex said with a blank expression.

“Winn will you please tell Jess that I’m done squeezing money out of people tonight thanks to Ms. Prince generosity. I will go find Luce and try to enjoy this night.”

Lena found Lucy in the central garden sitting by a fountain like sculpture with a bottle of champagne.

“Decided to start your own party?” Lena said softly taking a sit next to her girlfriend.

“You can drink now?” Lucy asked barely looking at Lena, drinking straight from the bottle.

“Yes, my duty is done for the night.” Lena bitterly said.

“You’re done flirting with everything that moves or the sculptures will have their shot too?” Lucy spit angrily.

“What?” Lena asked surprised. “Luce, look at me. What’s the matter?”

“Would you like to see your girlfriend flaunting herself and flirting with all the rich men of National City?”

“Luce I asked you to come with me, I was just working the room. You know how these things go; it’s all about stroking egos to get donation, it’s my job.”

“Your job? Wow I didn’t think you stroked anything for work.”

“What the hell are you insinuating!?!”

“It seems that you know it very well.”

“Luce, don’t do this right now please; I’m already shaken up.” Lena said hanging her head down and already feeling a headache coming.

“Why someone didn’t fall for your charms? You certainly would have made your mother proud today; you were every inch a Luthor.” The Major said with venom dripping from her words.

Lena lifted her head, eyes blazing with fury. “Take that back now.”

“Why? Is it difficult to hear the truth?” Was the mocking response.

“I did not confide in you so you could hurt me later only because you’re jealous. It’s not my fault you’re insecure.”

“At least I don’t have to whore myself around for money.” Lucy goaded.

“No you don’t, you couldn’t do it anyway. You would end up second to someone like you always do.” Lena fumed. She shook her head, they were above this. “I’m sorry Luce, I didn’t meant it.”

“Oh but you did didn’t you!” Lucy screamed at Lena. “It seems like I always manage to land myself in second place. With Dad, Lois and even you! Don’t you think I haven’t noticed how you won’t take off _her_ collar. Even when we’re making love you still wear it Lena! For fucking sake who are you trying to fool here? Me or you?”

“I will not discuss anything with you while you’re in this state. Find me when you’re sober.” Lena retorted and left the garden.

She made up an excuse to Jess to pass along, about an emergency on her personal lab that required her attention and left.

-//-

When she finally gave up on sleep Lena curled up on her couch with the e-mail that had been taunting her for months. The one she didn’t show Winn nor Alex; the one she always knew would come but was equally as afraid when read it.

_From:[kara.danvers@spacemagazine.com](mailto:kara.danvers@spacemagazine.com)_

_Lena,_

_I don’t know why I’m even sending this, I’m pretty sure you won’t read it anyway. However, I have a misguided feeling of owning this to you even though you don’t care. After you left me with nothing but silence again, I got your message. Leave you alone. Ok. I decided to give Diana a chance. We’ve been to a few dates but today we made it official. She’s my girlfriend now. Only Rao knows why I couldn’t sleep without telling you this. Whatever, I got your message LOUD and clear, I won’t contact you again._

_Kara Danvers._

The words on her iPad screen hadn’t change in the four months she had received them. At the time it hurt like hell, but she thought it was a good thing. Both she and Kara were moving on, in healthy relationships. Now she wasn’t so sure.

She must have slept re-reading the email because when Lena woke up Lucy was sitting in front of her. She looked to have slept little too, dark circles under her eyes.

“Hey.” Lucy said softly.

Lena immediately tried to compose herself, running a hand through her hair and straitening her glasses. She sat with hew back straight in the best CEO posture she could muster in her pajamas.

“Are you ready to talk?” She asked Lucy coldly.

“You’ve known all this time she was in a relationship?” Lucy retorted motioned to Lena’s traitor iPad on the table.

Lena just looked confused at Lucy.

“You iPad was on the ground next to you, I took it to play Candy Crush while you slept and found the email she sent you.”

More awake now Lena answered. “Yes, I’ve known for some time. Now can we talk about us?”

“Look I’m sorry for lashing out on you yesterday. I know that I really hurt you using what you confided me in against you. I know that’s one of the reason’s you have a hard time opening up because people might take advantage of that and I proved you right. That is no excuse for that; it was a shitty thing to do. I’m really sorry Lee.”

“So you deliberated hurt me? Why?”

“Because you were right. I was insecure. I didn’t like to see you with all those people.”

“I was doing my job for gods sake. That’s a bit possessive don’t you think?”

“Maybe it is! But come on Lena I already have to come to terms that I am second to Kara, the whole city too I can’t take it.”

“Lucy YOU are my girlfriend, not anybody else.”

“Then why were you looking at her email? Why don’t you take that fucking coin off, she’s moved on.”

Lena got up and began pacing. “What do you want me to say? I can’t take it off what if some emergency happens?”

“Lena she emailed you, I bet she has other means of communication other than a coin.” Lucy scoffed. “What you can’t do is let go of her Lena.”

“Maybe I can’t, sure I still care for Kara on some level but that does not have anything do to with us. I care so much about Lucy, this past 10 months have been so good.”

“It has everything to do with us.” Lucy said getting up and stopping Lena from placing. “I know we’re far from perfect, we’re both too headstrong, too independent for our own good. I mean these past weeks we almost did not see each other and we were fine with it, we tend to get sucked into our work. Your life is a matter of public consumption weather you want or not, and I can’t handle having that kind of exposure.”

“We can do better Luce, I can cut work hours and I told you there are ways of managing the press.”

“Lee, we are not a problem you can solve pulling strings or making the right calculations. I’m falling for you Lena and I can’t be in this situation again. I’ve been here with James, I know how this ends.”

“Exactly! I’m not James, I still think we can work on us.”

“Lee bottom line is I am never going to be the kind of partner that you need for the public aspect of your life. My life is not public; I work for a black site of operations for heaven’s sake. And you...” Lucy caressed Lena’s face and pulled the light chain that resided on her neck for the past four years. “You can’t give me something that it’s yours anymore to give.” She said letting the tears fall.

“How did you spin this one on me? You were the one shouting yesterday.” Lena asked tersely.

“I’m a great lawyer.”

“So this is it? We’re over?”

“We have to be. We will only hurt each other more, it’s better that we stop now so sometime in the future we can maintain our friendship.”

Lena laughed humorlessly. “Go on, just leave like everyone does.”

“Lena…” Lucy tried to reach for ex-girlfriend.

“Go!” Lena screamed at Lucy at proceeded to put herself a glass of scotch.

Lucy not knowing what to do left.

-//-

Winn and Alex had to manage an intervention after a week of a constantly drunk and working Lena. The CEO hasn’t been to her apartment in a week, falling asleep drunk in her office after long hour of work. At the DEO she barely said a world to anyone, concentrating in her work for a few hours before disappearing.

When Lena left the DEO for L-Corp that night she found Alex and Winn sitting on the couch of her office.

“I don’t remember you two making an appointment.” She said icily.

“Ouch. Since when do we need an appointment?” Winn said hurt.

“I’m sorry but I have a lot of work to do now.”

“If by work you mean scotch no you don’t. I threw it all away.” Alex declared.

Lena looked at Alex in defiance; she walked around to one of her cabinets to find that indeed all of her bottles were out.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Lena exclaimed irritated.

“I could say the same for you! Lena you have to stop this, you’re not a scotch moved zombie.”

“Nowadays I rather be; I’m doing my work fine so I don’t see why this is of anyone’s concern.”

“It is our concern when you try to turn into Lena-bot. Stop. We’re here for you and we are not going away. You’ve to a bad break-up you’re allowed to mourn.”

“It’s counterproductive. I obviously can’t change what happened so I have to get on with my life.”

“Winn plan B.”

Winn carefully approached Lena and hugged her, softly at first and then more firmly.

“We love you Lee, you don’t have to go through this alone.”

Alex watched Lena stay motionless on Winn’s arms for a while and then fall into them sobbing loudly.

“Why did she leave me? Was I not good enough? Why did she have to go and date a fucking literal goddess?”

Winn who had managed to sit them on the couch while hugging Lena answered immediately. “Sometimes relationships don’t work Lee, and it’s not anybody’s fault. Sometimes people just don’t match and for what I know Lucy is very much single right now.”

“She’s not talking about Lucy are you? You’re talking about Kara. Is she dating Diana?”

Lena managed to nod and just cry harder. “Why can she move on while I can’t?”

Winn hugged Lena even harder while Alex murmured soothing words.

Alex DEO phone ringed soon after and she excused herself to take the call.

When she made back to Lena’s office Lena was sobbing lightly lying on the couch with her head on Winn’s lap while he stroked her hair. She stopped and pondered if it was the right time to tell Lena, whom she was kidding, there was no right time. It was better now that she and Winn were here.

“Uhm, guys. The first edition of Space Magazine is out and the headline is an in depth interview with Supergirl.”

Both Winn and Lena had wide eyes and shock evident on their faces. While Supergirl had given exclusives to Cat Grant she had never done an in depth interview.

Lena was the first to recover from the shock. With a still shaky voice, she asked. “Who’s the interviewer?”

“Kara Danvers.”

“Of couse, only Kara could get away with interviewing herself and making it the magazine headline.” Winn chided playfully.

“I thought it would be better if we read it together, Lena do you have a tablet we can use?”

“On my desk.”

Alex retrievied the tablet and sited between Winn and Lena. “I’m going to have to buy it so we can read it.”

“Oh my bank accounts! Just buy it Alex.”

Alex sighed and bought the first copy of her little sister magazine. “Here we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for not posting in awhile, life has been crazy busy. I decided to post this chapter even if it's not 100% complete because I figure out it was better than nothing. it's not proofread or even re-read (poor chapter) so bare with me. Time has not been my friend.  
> And I might wanted to keep you hanging for the Supergirl interview. What do you think Kara would ask her alter ego?  
> Next chapter will come out monday sans fault.  
> As always, tell me what you think.
> 
> Ps: SDCC just made fall more in love with Katie McGrath, she was so gracious and intelligent in her answers.   
> I chose to ignore the whole supercorp will never happen thing. It's already happened in a way and as Katie said it's art you can interpret the way you want it.  
> BTW watch a show on Youtube called Dates with Katie, you will thank me later.


	6. Year Four part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally interviews Supergirl

_Space Magazine page 2_

 

In the very inception of Space magazine an interview with Supergirl was on our plans. Nowadaysthat's easier said than done. I longed for the days that I only had to stalk National City crime hotspots to find the hero and get a quote from her. Now I didn't even know where to begin. Of course the Justice League had issued a statement that she was working with them for about a year now. That left me with nothing, was she even on earth? I had to pull all the strings CatCo has and shake every tree for months trying to get a message to her.

 

Two months later I found myself at the London headquarters of CatCo, working late with all the pressure of building a magazine when I hear a knock on the window. There she was. Supergirl, in all her glory floating twenty feet in the air. Still numb from surprise I opened the window and unshared her in. She looked at me expectantly and I could only gape. She cleared her trout "I heard you had something urgent to tell me?". That seemed to pull me into action, immediately I explained to her the concept of Space Magazine. Somewhere that aliens could have a voice; share their stories from their home planets to favorite recipes, from how they got here to how they were adapting. A vehicle for aliens to connect, to feel less alone as immigrants in this planet. Something to give a chance to humans to learn about innumerable cultures, planets and well…space. 

 

Supergirl liked the idea right away; she said that reading about someone was struggling to fit in with humans like she was as a teenager would have been extremely comforting. She asked what I wanted of her. Not much; just an in depth interview, our first cover, an editorial and maybe some inside on Krypton. I was sure she was going to shot me down, sure we had somewhat of a journalist relationship before but I was aware of what I was asking. She tilted her head and asked if she could meet me here tomorrow for the interview. Stupefied I only nodded my consent, and that dear reader is how I found myself with a million questions and an eager Kriptonian on my office.

 

Immediately I could notice the difference between the girl I had last talked to four years ago and the one in front of me.The Supergirl that stands before me not only looks different from the hero of 4 years ago - she carries herself differently. 

Her skin is tanned and her honey blond hair has given way to a full on blond shade with some streaks of bleach blond - all of that the result of spending hours training under the sun she told me later. 

Her costume didn't radically change; she still wears the deep blue sleeved blouse and the red skirt. However, the slight modifications and additions make one perception of the hero completely different as it was four years ago. 

Her family crest is now slightly higher in her costume, right above the neckline. The House of El symbol now golden with red trims demands more attention. As does her cape, emerging from each diagonal side of the crest and covering her shoulders in a regal way. Her boots barely changed, with the only addition of a gold band at the top. 

The big changes come in form of four inches silver bracelets that adorn her wrists. They have intricate writings at the ends - Amazon war chants she explained - at the middle the House of El sigil stands proud in gold. What was before a golden band between her shirt and skirt is now a smooth golden belt. That serves in her words as her as much needed pockets, and as back holster for her sword. Yes, you read that right. Supergirl has sword and knows how to use it. The sword is about 20 inches long, with a 15 inch shining blade of pure Amazonian steel. The hilt is made of bronze, and of course, has a perfectly sculpted crest on it. 

 

**On growing up in Krypton**

 

**Kara Danvers: First of all I want to thank you for taking your time to do this interview. From my reaction yesterday, I think you gathered that I really did not think you would do it.**

**Supergirl:** I don't make a habit of giving interviews. However, I am first and foremost a Kryptonian who sought asylum on earth so I see this as my duty to other aliens that might be in that position.

 

**KD:That's very kind of you, not everyone would share their story so willingly. I don’t think that Supergirl is gonna cut for conversational purposes. I won´t ask your Earth name, but your Kryptonian name would be great to know.**

**S:** It would, wouldn’t it? However, I believe it was Cat Grant from this very publication that gave me that lovely alias, so let´s make her proud and use it.

 

**KD: Isn’t weird to answer to Supergirl?**

**S:** Yes, but you get used to it.

 

**KD: So _Supergirl,_ how old were you when you arrived on earth?**

**S:** 14

 

**KD: Do you remember Krypton then?**

**S:** Of course. I was raised there; you don’t forget these kind of things.

 

**KD:What was Krypton like?**

**S:** A temple of knowledge. Kryptonians had an unquenchable thirst for learning, the whole planet worked in synergy towards the development of science. Our society was divided in guilds like the labor and arts guild. However, the High Council – that governed the planet – was made mostly of the science guild.

 

**KD: Were your parents in any of those guilds?**

**S:** Yes. Both of them were on the science guild, my mother had a seat at the High Council witch make her act more like a judge than a scientist.

 

**KD: Did you know which guild you wanted to join?**

**S:** I was going to be the youngest member of the science guild.

**KD: You were a scientist at _fourteen?_**

**S:** Yes. Kryptonians develop at higher rate than humans do. We had centuries of genetic selection and modifications that perfected the way we can process information. A two year old was expected to read and write flawlessly. Our methods of learning were different too we had regular classes with robots or professors but the brunt of the information was acquired through brain wave tech.

**KD:What do you mean by genetic selection?**

**S:** Kryptonias have the same 70% standard genes plus 15% from each parent. That means that for centuries we had a birthing matrix that would combine the DNA of both parents with the optimum Kryptonian standard. Superman was the first baby conceived naturally in ages, it was quite the scandal. I remember being mesmerized at my pregnant aunt; I had never seen someone pregnant before.

**KD** : **Wow, you must have had excellent birth control if the whole population was born in a lab. Kriptonians seem to have technology heavily integrated in their daily life, from learning to being born. What else did you use it differently from how we use in Earth?**

**S:** We had a Matricomp that found your best mate based on DNA and behavioral data. Your mate was supposed to be the person that would best suit you to achieve a greater knowledge.

**KD:A computer arranged your relationships? Like a super developed Tinder?**

**S:** Something along those lines. You have to realize that we devoted our lives to science. Anything that could be solved by an algorithm was, and it was relegated to our AI’s.

**KD: Did it work? Did the couples match?**

S: It had a really high success rate. On Krypton you were not obligated to marry your mate, but if you did it was forever. Law forbade divorce and despite that, most of the population were married.

**KD: You keep using gender-neutral pronouns, were homosexual relationships common?**

**S:** We did not had that convention of heterosexual or homosexual. The Matricomp found your mate regardless of gender as for reproduction it was already made on a lab so no problems there. I learned about those ridiculous rules for what was supposed to be a normal couple on Earth.

**KD:What does that mean to your sexuality?**

**S:** I think the Matricomp was great but Kryptonians could have learned a bit about romance from Earthlings. As for me, I love the person regardless of gender or species.

**KD: Is there someone you love right now?**

S: The whole population of Earth? I am one of those cases of married to the job. I don’t have time for a relationship.

**KD : Who had the greatest influence on your during your childhood?**

**S:** On Krypton I think that would be my aunt we had a great connection. On earth, my brother. He was my role model, my protector and my best friend. Honestly, my brother is one of the best kind-hearted beings I’ve ever met. I thank Rao every day for him.

 

**KD: Describe a typical day in your childhood.**

**S:** On Krypton we would wake up say our prayers to Rao, have breakfast and go about our days. My parents to the Science Guild and me to the knowledge temple. There I would have some classes, synchronize knowledge and what you’d call lab time. I would typically spend 9 to 10 hours there than go back home. There we would have some family time.

**KD: Did you have pets?**

**S:** Yes! I had six-legged Lumir when I was a child. Lumir’s were creatures with tentacle like legs, a small body, two arms and a head with pointy ears. Mine was light green with dark green spots, incredibly intelligent and kind. I loved him, I used to hug the life out him. We use to play in the gardens of Argo city all the time.

On earth, we had two cats. Unfortunately, I hugged Mr. Sprinkles too hard and broke his ribs. That’s what we call childhood trauma.

 

**KD: Did you feel different as a child?**

**S:** Hell yes. As a child, Idid not have any of this powers, I was a normal krytonian child. Now I’m a super powered alien, puberty cannot prepare you for that one.

 

**KD: If you weren’t born with powers why do you have them?**

**S:** The yellow sun light charge my cells with energy and somehow my DNA express that energy as the powers I have.

 

**KD: Do you like to have powers?**

**S:** I would hypocrite to say that I don’t, I love flying. However, life would be a lot easier without having to control them every second of the day.

**On growing up on Earth**

 

**KD: You landed on Earth when you were 14, tell me about that time.**

**S:** When my pod landed on Earth I had been stuck for 25 years in zone in space where time doesn’t exists. Originally I was sent here to protect my baby cousin but when I got here he had already grown up and became Superman. As for me, I was a clueless teenager that felt like she lost her planet yesterday but was in fact talking to someone she used to know 25 years ago. I was adopted by the most loving family I could ask for, and they raised me.

 

**KD: I would assume that from all that and being the last Kryoptonians you and your cousin are very close. Is that true?**

**S:** No, I don’t think so. He did his best to help me but Superman didn’t have time to raise a confused alien teenager. We see each other and text from time to time but I´ll say I´m closer to my adoptive family.

 

**KD: Can you tell me more about your adoptive family? Did you have siblings? Where did you live?**

**S:** My family is typical Midwestern American family, my father is farmer and my mother is a teacher. My brother helps my father with the farm. They still live in the small town I grew up in. They are the most understanding and kind human beings, they took me in and raised me as their own. I owe then so much. By the way, love you all guys!

 

**KD: Did your adoptive parents have any concerns about raising an alien?**

**S:** They must have had some but that did not stop them from loving me. I asked them about it onetime, they answered that they have always wanted a daughter. They said that the only difference between me and the other orphans on the planet was that I was going to be _their_ daughter. They are incredibly open-minded and open-hearted.

 

**KD: What about your brother?**

He took some time to warm up to me. Not for the you´re an alien thing more because you´re making me share my parents. Nonetheless, it was him that held me at night when I cried myself to sleep that first year. He became my best friend and as much as I did learn from my parents I really learned how to be human from him. He is the stereotypical big brother, always looking out for me and making sure I´m ok. I can’t imagine my life without him. We may not live that close but it doesn´t stop us from having sibling´s night or having each other’s back really. He’s getting married to an amazing woman, perfectly suited from him. I can’t wait for nephews!

 

**KD: Did you went school or was home schooled?**

**S:**  At firs my mother thought it was best to home school me. I mean my English wasn’t 100%  and I would still slip into Kriptonian when I got overwhelmed. Not to mention my powers, I did not know how to handle them. I would hear and see everything at once; it was a constant sensorial overload.

 

**KD: When did you get your powers and how did you learn to control them?**

**S:** I got them a few minutes after I was exposed to the sun. It was struggle at the beginning controlling these powers. All I wanted was to feel normal again but suddenly I could either feel too much or nothing. I broke a lot of furniture and damaged the house almost in every way possible. I learned to control them by trial and error. It took me two years to have enough courage to hug my brother without fear of smashing him. The poor cat as I already said was victim of super strength. I think I made my family develop super patience to keep up with me and my slip ups.

 

**KD: Did you ever get the high school experience?**

 I did, when I was 16 I finally enrolled into school.

 

**KD: What were you like in high school?**

**S:**  A wallflower, I was that nice quiet kid that nobody paid much attention to. I tried really hard to just blend in. I think I was like that my whole life before I became Supergirl. I tried to pass by unnoticed and was really scared about someone finding out my secret.

 

**KD: What was your favorite subject ?**

**S:** History and English. I’m fascinated by this planet history and stories alike. You have excellent novels, on Krypton our books were more focused on science so I discovered a whole new world here. Add to that the fact that I had already learned all of your math and physics on a PhD level when I was 6.

 

**KD: Did you go to college? If so, what did you major in?**

**S:** That´s the reason I moved to National City! I went to college there and ended up staying. I majored in English literature with a minor in art history.

**KD: Did you ever work? How do you pay your bills?**

**S:** I worked as a waitress in a Chinese place in college. After that I worked some odd jobs until Supergirl happened, and I kept those I could for awhile. Now the Justice League gives me an allowance.

 

**KD: On a lighter note, what are your favorite books, movies, movie stars, sports heroes, singers?**

**S:** Book:I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings. Movie: Whatever works – Woody Allen. Movie Star: Meryl Streep. Sports Heroes: LeBron and Tom Brady. Singers: Spice Girls, Lorde and HAIM.

 

**KD: What one word would you use to describe yourself?**

**S:** Survivor.

 

**KD: What one word would your friends use to describe you?**

**S:** Optimist.

 

**KD: What's the one thing about you few people know?**

**S:** I hate Star Wars, it’s the ultimate horror movie for me. I cannot for the life of me watch a planet be destroyed even in a movie. It hits too close to home when you have actually seen it happen in real life.

 

**KD: What do you dislike most about yourself?**

**S:** Honestly? Having survived Krypton demise. Survivor’s guilt is something I have to deal every minute of every day. Out of 6 billion of people I was the one to survive.

 

**KD: Do you believe in life after death? Good and evil? God?**

**S:** I have to believe in life after death or the loss of my people would be even more crippling. I do believe in God, I’m a Raoist. I believe in Rao and that his light watch over me even from galaxies away. I do believe in good and evil but I do not believe they are black and white. Life is infinitely more complex than that, there are gray areas. I believe we have all shades of that in us, what makes a difference is how we choose to act.

 

**KD:If you could change one thing in your past, what might that be?**

**S:** I would have stopped Rhea sooner, the Daxamite invasion should have never happened. I should have seen that Rhea was beyond saving and made the hard choice. I will forever regret that mistake.

 

**KD: Wouldn’t you rather save Krypton?**

**S:** Most people would assume that would the thing I would change. Saving Krypton was beyond my abilities, it was not something had control of whatsoever. Nonetheless, I gained a fantastic adoptive family and met some amazing humans along the way. Believe me, I’ve dreamed of Krypton not exploding but it would take nothing short of magic to make this happen. I rather focus on things I can change, like my mistakes.

 

**KD: What are you most proud of?**

**S:** My family and friends.

 

**On being Supergirl**

 

**KD: Tell me how you first got involved in with saving people.**

**S:** I always wanted to help people like my cousin. However, my parents were always worried about my safety, the word was not – is not – a safe place for aliens. As I grew up, I tried to be a wallflower and hide my powers. Believe me it was harder doing nothing than being Supergirl. I guess I just reached a breaking point, I have all this powers and I believe I have duty to help people with them.

 

**KD: Why do you believe you have a duty?**

**S:** Because humans welcomed me with open arms, they raised me, they gave me a new home. The least I can do is protect it to the best of my ability.

 

**KD: What was your first impression of being a hero?**

**S:** I thought it was so cool, with the costume and saving people. I thought it was the most amazing thing. Until I could not save everyone. Then I learned that you may save millions but the one person you lose will be the memory that sticks out the most.

 

**KD: What's your first hero memory**?

**S:** Impulsively saving a plane than panicking that I had blown my human cover.

 

**KD: What has surprised you most about being a hero?**

**S:** How resilient humans are. Seriously, you don’t give yourselves enough credit.

 

**KD: What do you find most challenging about saving people?**

**S:** Recognizing the ones that are beyond saving.

 

**KD: What's the best/worst thing to happen since you started being Supergirl?**

**S:** The best happens every time someone looks at me with gratitude in their eyes, it’s the most humbling amazing feeling in the word. The worst? Definitely the Daxamite Invasion.

 

**KD: Have you ever killed someone? Would you be able to?**

**S:**  Thank Rao I still have not had to do that. However, I’m not naïve. In a lot of ways I am a soldier and soldiers have to kill to protect people. So yes, I would do it to protect people.

 

**KD:When your friends/family find out that you became Supergirl, what do they say or ask?**

**S:** They screamed at me a LOT, my brother went berserk. They were all worried about me exposing my identity and about my safety. It took a while for them to get on board with the idea. I still think they only do it because they know how stubborn I am and that I would change my mind. That’s why I get a hell of a lecture every time I manage to get hurt.

**KD:What do you do when you aren't saving the day?**

**S:** Sleep, eat, repeat.

 

**KD:What do you like most about your job? What do you like least?**

**S:** Being able to make a difference. I hate seeing that there are truly evil people out there, when you have to face that some people are irrevocably bad and just want harm others it shakes your faith.

 

**KD: If you could be or do anything else what would you be?**

**S:** I think I would have liked to do something art related. I love painting and art history.

 

**KD: How do you balance you professional life with your personal life?**

I don’t. This is a 24/7 gig. I try to see my family and few friends when I can but that’s it.

**KD: As you look back on your years as a hero what was the most painful lesson you were required to learn?**

**S:** There were three actually. One: you can’t save everyone. Two: some people don’t want to be saved or are beyond saving. Three: you have to make the hard choices or people will get hurt.

 

**On leaving National City**

 

**KD: You left National City in the middle of the reconstruction after the invasion, that without a doubt left the city more vulnerable. Why did you do it?**

**S:** I left to learn, the invasion proved that I was not ready to face something of that magnitude and I have to be. I asked my cousin who was the best warrior on Earth, he said Wonder Woman so I went to her for guidance. I left to learn how to be a warrior. I could never live with myself if I let something like the Daxamites happen again to National City.

 

**KD: Doesn’t the whole point of protecting National City means you had to actually be there? Why couldn’t you train in the city?**

S: I wanted to train with the best and that is the Amazons. They do not leave Themiscyra, so I had to go to them. I left National City in the hands of very capable law enforcement officers and the Martian Manhunter, I felt it was in good hands. But had something big happened I would have come back.

 

**KD: That’s where you got the bracelets and the sword?**

**S:** Yes. Every Amazon has them.

 

**KD: The crime rate has spiked in the years since you left. Some citizens of National City feel abandoned by you. How do you feel about that?**

**S:**  Guilty. I’m incredibly sorry for not being there for National City. However, I’m deeply aware of what my shortcomings can cause, and I can’t have that. I profusely apologize to every citizen that I disappointed; I promise your faith was not misguided. 

 

**KD: I imagine you went alone to the amazons, that means leaving your family and friends behind too. How did they feel about it?**

**S:** Honestly I don´t know. I have not kept in touch with anyone. I’m certain my brother must be livid and the friends I might still have are not be far from that.

 

**KD: Will you ever come back to National City?**

**S:** Of course. That is my city. I worked hard to be able to protect it. My training is ending my tournament is already scheduled. If the Queen deems me worth it, my training with the Amazons will be officially over.

 

**On working with the Justice League**

**KD: Tell me about some of the people you've met while working in the Justice League?**

**S:** I fangirled hard at the Justice League, I mean the heroes that they are the ultimate goal. Those people have saved Earth countless times in very dire situations. It was honor to even be considered for the League. I’ve learned I lot from all of them especially the Green Lanterns and Batman whom I’ve worked closely with. It’s a dream come true and big responsibility.

 

**KD: What do you do on the League?**

I’m not a full time member of the League, I’m more of a on call member. My missions generally are in another planets or star systems given my knowledge of them. I work close with the Green Lantern Corps on those, especially Earth’s Green Lanterns. Most of this missions are actually diplomatic, it’s quite nice to be able to resolve conflicts without your fists.

**KD: Will you still be in the league when you come back to National City?**

Yes, my main focus is my city. National City. However, I’ll be on call in case the League needs me.

**On alien politics**

 

**KD: What's your personal philosophy on what should be done about alien immigration?**

**S:** I would rephrase that as alien refugees. Most aliens are not on Earth because they want to. Like every refugee, all they want is a home a shot at living their life peacefully again. I believe that the best way to deal with the situation is making aliens citizens. That way they will have their rights and obligations.

 

**KD: As humanoid alien you have the privilege to blend in as a human. Even then, you stated yourself the fear of being discovered and you obviously have a secret identity. What is your advice for the aliens that do not look like humans?**

**S:** If you don’t have technology to camouflage yourself with humans hide. It’s not safe to walk openly among humans yet. Remember that there is strength in numbers and people like you who do not want to be alone in a new planet. Try to find refugee areas; National City has neighborhoods of alien refugees. You will be safer there. In addition, there are people who want to help, organizations such as the L houses could be useful to help you set in.

 

**KD: Are you really telling alien to hide?**

**S:** Of course I am. I am not naïve, we do not live in a safe world for aliens. If I, one of the most privileged aliens I know of still have to hide my identity imagine those who are not humanoid and are practically invulnerable.

 

**KD: A lot of humans fear super powered aliens like yourself because of what you could do if you wanted to. What do you have to say to them?**

**S:** If wanted something other than help people I would already have done it. Let’s not pretend that I don’t have not only the physical but the technological means to do so. Power doesn’t mean greediness and corruption. You have many countries with nuclear and biological weapons that could very well dominate the world, but do they? No. Because of the repercussions, everyone is susceptible to them. May it be causalities, war, or most likely armed opposition.  I am not from the same species as you are but I have the same life goal of the average human being : be happy with my loved ones.

 

-//-

 

“Alex are you alright?” Winn asked when he saw the agent shedding some tears.

 

“I’m…I don’t know.” Alex said shaking her head and wiping tears from her cheeks. “I’m so mad at her for being gone and for giving a fucking interview as Supergirl, but I’m so proud of her. She skirted around the truth really well, I honestly thought she would have somehow revealed too much but she did so well and… she talked about _me_.” Alex smiled trough the tears. “God I miss that annoyingly sunny alien so much.”

 

“We all do.” Winn said embracing Alex. “Don’t give me your Luthor look Lee I know you miss her.”

 

“I do. I just think is quite something to write a puff piece on yourself. If it wasn’t Kara I would say the person has a serious ego issue. However, her writing style seems to have gotten better from when she wrote about the breeds of cats that were most probable to destroy your favorite sweater.” Lena commented with a blank face.

 

“How can you go from a crying mess to a bitch in minutes?” Alex playfully retorted.

 

Lena shrugged. “I’m a Luthor, bitchiness is genetic.”

 

“This is quite good actually, look at the headlines: ‘Green Lantern CorpsPhotography’ , ‘How to make a Thangerian cake with Earth ingredients.’, ‘A closer look on the Star Haven conflict’, ‘Jeans for three legged folk’.”

 

“Ok, that last one smells like CatGrant.” Alex said. “There is also a Supergirl editorial, jesus Kara. What the hell are Green Lanterns taking pictures?”

 

Winn passed the pages until the Green Lantern’s photography and they were surprised with pictures of cities of another planets, aliens in their everyday life.

 

“Wow, Green Lanterns sure know how to take pictures. Maybe James should apply!”

 

“I don’t think it works that way Winn.” Lena said with a distant expression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I can't say it will get better because it won't for awhile. I have a really important test on January, it's like the single most important test of my life. I swear I'm not being dramatic, so I have to study 24/7 for it. I'll still try to update, I have a lot of pieces of chapters written already. However the update schedule will be hectic.
> 
> Anyway, hit me up at the comments. What did you guys think about Kara's piece on herself. What did you guys think of the new suit, I know a few people were waiting for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
